Harry Blade Potter & The New Beginning
by 666 Black Panther
Summary: AU. Harry wasn't raised by the Durselys instead being a half vampire, he is raised by Whistler as Blade and on his 11th birthday finally learns of his true heritage. Blade Xover. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ineither ownHarry Potter nor Blade (Wish I did but don't most of us). This is strictly for fun.

A/N: This is the 1st fic I'm publishing so be gentle. If I get good reviews I'll continue publishing new chapters and eventually the whole series (so far I have 9 - 12 stories in the series currently planned) if not this goes straight back into my private collection. Hope you enjoy this.

---- Streets of New York ----

Two figures ran down a dark alley, they seem to be in a hurry but if anyone were to look closer they would see that they were in a panic. Their footsteps rang out through out the alley as they ran looking over their backs. They were shouting at each other in a strange language.

"Where… where the fuck is he!" yelled the huge bald headed man with a beard.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know!" came the angry and breathless reply from his slightly shorter and crew cut companion.

They stopped dead in their tracks and looked around their breath hanging the cold night air.

"You guys looking for me?" a voice came from the shadows.

The men turned towards the shadow and were about to turn and run when… BANG! BANG! Two shots rang out and hit both of them in their leg. They fell to the ground screaming in pain just as the shells from the modified Uzi hit the ground. Both men started to scramble away from each other as the figure stepped out of the shadows. The man with the crew cut was able to get up and try to hobble away, big mistake. The figure raised his weapon towards the retreating figure and fired three shots in rapid sursection. The bullets hit him in his shoulder, heart and stomach, his body started to burn-up and all that was left was a pile of ash being blown away by the wind.

"Tell me where it is and you might live to see another night." the figure told him as he pushed the barrel of the gun to the forehead of the terrified man.

---- Building down the Street ----

In the basement of a warehouse away from any prying eyes, a rave party was going on. As the beat of the music got faster and the volume got louder, the sprinkles started to drip. The sprinkles turned on full force as the music reached its peak, a red liquid started to rain down onto the dance floor. Blood. It cover the occupants of the dance floor just as they started to show who they really were, their K9s grew longer. Vampires. They were having the time of their lifes, making out and licking the blood off of each other. But then the music and the blood stopped, leaving the dancers in somewhat of a daze.

"What happened to the music?" shouted one of the dancers

"The power's been cut" the DJ replied.

"What the…. Jesus" a shirtless man with blood all-over him started as he turned towards the fuse-box only to have the words die in his mouth as he sees the figure from earlier standing next to the fuse-box removing his hand from the lever.

Mumbles started to spread throughout the level.

"It's him"

"Daywalker"

"My God"

The figure stepped forward. His leather combat boots making little sound as he took three steps forward. His full length trench-coat covered most of his leather clad legs which were held up by a matching leather belt with a metal belt buckle with a lighting bolt on it. His vest held by metal buckles looked like it weighed a ton, it probably did since each of the rectangular blocks on his vest contained a metal plate 16mm thick but he carried it without difficulties. Dark shades hid his intense green eyes but the look on his face told everyone who could see it that he meant business. He ran his right hand through his messy brown hair revealing a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. He stood a little over 5' 3", Harry Blade Potter.

The scene was almost laughable, a crowd of over thirty full grown adults were backing away with every step forward that this young boy took. He took one more step forward before stopping and staring at the crowd, daring them to make a move.

"DIE DAYWALKER!" a man jumped forward only to have two bullets shot through his head.

All hell broke loose as most tried to escape while others decided to take a shot at the Daywalker. Three of them charged from his left only to have him spin around to one knee facing them. Having switched his weapon from semi-auto to full-auto, he made short work of them. He emptied the rest of his clip into the escaping crowd. He ejected the clip and loaded a new clip and corked the gun. He jumped behind a pillar as the DJ pulled out his own sub-machine gun and started shooting at him. He retaliated by emptying most of his clip at the DJ. He ducked back behind the pillar as the DJ returned fire. He reached into his trench-coat with his left hand and pulled out a small lighter sized object. He pushed a button on top of it and tossed it towards the DJ. It exploded sending the DJ flying over his table and onto the floor and landing as a pile of ash. Another vampire charged towards him with a crowbar.

Click

His gun was emptied. He took a quick look at it before throwing it at the man's head hitting him between the eyes. He threw back the right side of his coat revealing six silver stakes strapped to his right leg. He pulled out one of them and thrusted it into the man's heart turning him into ash.

"HEY BOY!" Blade turned toward the female vampire who called him. "I'm going to reap your head off!"

She charged taking a swing at him. He ducked kicking the side of her knee, bringing her down to her knees. He punched her twice in the stomach and shoved a stake through her chin.

Blade stood up and looked towards a door just as five men dressed in matching uniforms ran it carrying batons. They lined up in front of with a gap between them. A huge blonde haired man with a beard dressed in jean stepped through the door accompanied by two more uniform men.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't Blade himself." he mocked.

"Humph… Creed."

"GET HIM!" Creed ordered and the men attacked.

One of them raised his baton really to strike but Blade just stood there. Just as the guy came within arms reach, Blade reached behind his back, pulled out his sword and sliced the guy's head and arm of in one smooth motion. Blade continued to block any other attacks with his sword and dodged others. He ducked down and cut him off at his knees but before he had a chance to hit the ground Blade swung back and sliced him in half vertically. One of the remaining men tried to tackle him but ended up with a face full of table wood as Blade had jumped up brought his sword back down through the guy's back.

"Time to end this." Blade thought as he got up and ran towards a wall, pulling out a knife with two blades facing opposite directions on either end.

"Shit!" Creed yelled, recognizing the weapon he jumped out of the way as the other men ran forward.

Blade threw the weapon and it span towards them cutting each of their throats. Blade caught the weapon as it came back to him. He looked back just in time to see the men turn to ash as they hit the ground. Seeing an opening Creed charged towards Blade's back but he side-stepped Creed and sliced across the back of his thighs and back.

"AAHHHHH!" Creed screamed in pain as he pushed himself up. He looked up to see Blade standing over him.

"You know Creed, I'm getting real tired of cutting you mother fuckers up." Blade stated as pulled another lighter sized object from his coat. He pushed the top of it and it started emitting a high pitch sound. "Thought I'd try fire for a change."

Blade dropped the incinerly device and walked away, leaving Creed rolling on the floor covered in flames and screaming in pain.

Blade stepped outside the building and saw a man sitting on the hood of a Barracuda spots car smoking a cigarette. He had long white hair which was just past his shoulders. He had a long white beard and his face had all the tell tale signs of an old battle harden warrior but his face soften as he turned towards Blade.

"What took you so long, kid?" he asked jokingly.

"Very funny, Whistler."

"Get in kid." said Whistler getting into the driver's seat of the chair (left-side).

"How about letting me drive?" Harry asked with a grin.

"When you get older kid." Whistler answered starting the engine.

"He lets me blow stuff up, kill suckheads, beat the crap out of people but does he let me drive a car…no" Harry mumbled to myself as he got into the car.

As they drove on to the main road they saw a figure limp out of an alley and onto the sidewalk.

"Hey Whistler get a little closer to the sidewalk."

The figure was the surviving vampire from earlier. He was think that he was going to pay Blade back when he saw a car driving down the road and stuck his hand out trying to get a lift. But instead he saw a figure sticking itself out of the passenger side window. As the car got closer, he saw the figure pull a long object from its back. As the car got closer he saw the figure's face, Blade. That was the last thing he saw because as the car pass by him, Blade took a swing at him.

"What was that about?" Whistler asked as Harry slid back into the car.

"Oh just some unfinished business."

---- Hideout ----

"Hey guys, welcome back." a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes greeted the two men as they got out of the car.

"Hi, Crystal." greeted Harry.

"Morning, kid. What's for breakfast?" Whistler asked.

"Funny Whistler. Why don't you check the fridge?"

"How was the party, Harry?" she asked knowing that he was out look for another vampire safe house.

"It was a bang." he replied changing his shades for a pair of reading glasses and taking off his coat.

"I still don't understand why you wear those you have better than prefect eyesight."

"Personal reasons."

"I've know you for three years now and you always give me the same reason."

"And it's probably going to stay that way."

"Well, I'm going to find out some day, Hare-bear."

---- Harry's Room ----

Harry placed his sword back on its stand in front of his weapons rack where he placed his Uzi, sword and his remaining stakes into a holder. He took a look at the other weapons on the stand, a shotgun with a duo high-power stake launcher, a MP-5A5 with scope and UV torchlight and an M-16 with scope, UV torchlight and 60 round magazine.

He walks over to his bed and sits down next to his side table, he pulled open one of the drawers and reached into it and pulled out a photo frame. A smile slowly spread across his face. A knock on his door took his attention away from the photo, Crystal stuck her head through the door.

"Hey Hare-bear come on down I got something cool to show you."

"Coming." He got up, putting the photo back in the drawer and closing it.

---- Workshop ----

Whistler was busy using a power-saw to cut away at piece of pipe clumped in a vice, he looked up towards the stairs which lead to the second floor as Crystal and Harry came down the stairs.

"Hey Whistler get over here. I think you'll like this too." She called out walking towards a table with a microscope, test tubes, beakers, etc.

"Alright kid what you got that's so interesting?" Whistler asked somewhat impatiently.

"Alright this is a bottle of an anti-coagulant called EDTA." She said holding up a bottle of blue liquid. "This is a sample of vampire blood." She held up a dish with a red liquid in it. "Now watch what happens when I add a little EDTA." She drew some of the blue liquid into a syringe and added it to the blood.

"You guys better stand back a little." She warned as she stepped back.

Just as she stepped back, boom, crack. The glass dish shattered in a small explosion.

"Woa! What was that?" Harry asked.

"That is what happens when you add an anti-coagulant to vampire blood. What do you think?" She asked with a smile.

"I think Harry's got a new toy." Whistler stated amusingly.

"Ya" Harry agreed.

"Anyway I'm going to take a nap. Waiting for you two can be tiring." She stated walking up the stairs to her room.

"Sleep well."

"Thanks Hare-bear."

(3 Hours Later)

Crystal woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She pulls on a pair of track pants and made her way down to the workshop.

"Har? Whistler?" she called out seeing no one but received no answer.

She rounded a corner, only to duck behind some shelves as she saw Whistler stick a syringe in to Harry's neck. As the red liquid was pumped into his neck Harry's body started shaking and convulsing, the only thing preventing him from falling to the ground was the fact that he was strapped to the chair and his left hand was holding onto Whistler's hand in a vice like grip. Harry doubled over breathless and the mouth piece he had, dropped to the ground. Harry looked up and saw Crystal behind a shelf with a worried and pained look on her face.

"Hey Cris! Had… huff a nice…huff nap?" Harry asked with a small smile trying to assure her that he was fine.

"Ya… ya. I did." She answered shakingly.

Harry was unstrapped from his seat and walked away from them though a little shaky. Whistler walked up to Crystal and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at Whistler and asked, "How is he?"

"Not good, it's over 20mgs now. It's getting dangerous." He told her with a sad look.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"No"

"Damn it! I feel so useless." She said as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"Don't go beating yourself over this, what can a 16 year old do about this." He tried to assure her.

"I don't know, I love Harry and I feel that I have to do something." She stated.

Whistler looked at her wide eye at her statement.

She saw this, "Don't look at me like that. I don't love him like that, I love him like a brother though I sometimes wonder an older or younger one. Besides, I'm not into younger man."

"Well then how about an old gent like myself?" he joked.

"Go jump off a bridge you old fart." She smacked his shoulder jokingly.

"Anyway are we ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yup. I got everything we need but why are we doing this? I mean we've never done anything like this before."

"You'll see kid. You'll see." He answered a tad sad.

---- Streets of New York ----

It was 7 in the evening and Blade stood on the roof of an apartment building. His foot was on the ledge as he rested his elbows on his thigh as he looked through a pair of binoculars. Through the binoculars, he observed two men loading two containers into a back of a black van.

"Hey kid what's going down?" Whistler's voice came over the transceiver that was in his right ear.

"I see two familiars but no signs of the package."

"Well… keep looking kid. Marty's never been wrong so far."

"What about that time in Chicago?" He asked jokingly.

"Well nobody's perfect."

"Hey Hare-bear!" Crystal's voice came over the transceiver and though he didn't sound like it there was a smile on his face.

"Cris didn't we have a discussion about this?"

"Fine…Blade." She obviously did not like calling him that. "Anyway what do you think of new toy we've made for you?" she said in her usual happy voice.

"Haven't had a chance to look at it yet." He answered looking at the large rifle case on the ground next to him.

"Well open it." She said impatiently. "I spent a lot of time finding that piece of hardware so you better appreciate it."

"You know, you sound really cute when you whine."

"Glad you know that I'm cute and I'm not whining, Hare-bear."

"Damn kids, flirting at a time like this." Whistler's came in the background.

Crystal busted out laughing and Blade just chuckled.

"Heads up. Something's going down." He said looking through his binoculars. He sees a black man hand a brief case to one of the man loading the van then leaves. "The van's leaving." He got up grabbing the case and ran towards a road junction. He jumped the gaps in between the buildings, stopping only when he reached the last building.

"Ok. Let's see what we've got here." He said opening the case. "Nice." He complemented when he saw the Russian made SV-98 sniper rifle.

"You like?" Crystal's voice came over the transceiver but before he could answer she continued, "Ok, the mags hold 10 rounds each, the mag in the rifle has sliver bullets, there's another mag with silver rounds. There's an empty mag for you to load with a choice of silver bullets, silver hollow points filled with essences of garlic and silver nitric or high explosive rounds all of watch you can see at the bottom right corner."

"The van's rounding the corner and heading down the street." Blade informed them.

"Then I'll speed this up, the scope isn't your regular scope." Blade picked up the rifle and flips open the lids and looks through the scope which looks too big to belong to this rifle. "It has night vision, I know you don't need it but I thought that it might help, thermo sights and a 5X optical zoom for further range shoots and there's a built-in silencer so you don't have to worry about passer-bys."

"Alright, now let me handle this." He sets up the bipod on the ledge and takes aim. He pushes a switch just above the safety and zooms into the driver of the van. He zooms in close enough to see the driver's face but instead of firing, he zooms out and shoots out the left front tire.

The van slows to a stop and both the driver and passenger got out to see what was wrong. Blade takes aim and shot the driver in the head, he fell to the ground dead. The passenger pulled out a gun but a second later he too was dead on the ground, shot right between the eyes.

Blade placed the rifle back in its case and gone up and walked away from the ledge. Suddenly, he turns around, runs and jumps off the roof of the six story building and landing on his feet.

He walks over to the van and opens the passenger side door. He finds the brief case on the front seat. He pulls a lock-pick out of his coat and picks the lock, he opens the case slowly checking for any booby traps. Finding none he opens the case, reveal that the case was filled to the brim with money.

"Ok. I got the case. Make the call for someone to pick up the blood."

"You heard him Cris."

"Got it."

"Alright kid, I'm coming to pick you up."

---- Hideout ----

The car pulled into the garage and its occupants got out.

"Where's Cris? She's usually here to greet us." Harry asked a little worried.

"Maybe she went out." Whistler suggested.

"No, she would have told us. Something's not right." He stated pulling out his Uzi. "Whistler take the left side I'll take the right."

Whistler just nodded pulled out a sliver pearl handle 9mm Barrette from his vest and moved off. Harry moved slowly through the garage, he ducked behind a bookshelf, he continued to move stealthy through the garage till something grabbed his attention.

"Something's burning." He thought as he rounded only to see a birthday cake with 11 lit candles on the table.

"Huh?"

"SURPISE!"

Blade turned towards the voices, weapon drawn ready to shot but instead he saw Whistler and Crystal standing there smiling.

"What's going on?" Blade asked lowering his gun.

"Hare-bear don't tell me you've forgotten what day is it today?"

Harry scratched the side of his head with his gun before answering, "Nope."

"Sigh… it's your birthday Harry."

"Oh ya but what's with the cake?" Harry asked still a little confused.

"Never you mind kid, let's eat." Whistler answered trying to change the subject.

"Ok." Harry shrugged.

"Come on Harry blow out the candles and make a wish." Crystal pulled him towards the cake.

Harry changed his glasses before blowing out the candles.

"So Harry how was your new toy?" Crystal asked cutting a piece of the cake and handed it to Harry.

"It was nice but I didn't need all the extra ammo, I only used 3 shots."

"Well you never know besides the rifle can be switched to full-auto unlike the original." She handed Whistler a slice.

"If that's the case then I'll need larger mags."

"I know so here." She set her plate on the table and pulled out a small box wrapped in white wrapping paper and red ribbon. "Happy Birthday, Hare-bear." She handed him his present.

Harry accepted the present but looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "You're kidding, right?"

"What? You gave me a present for my birthday now I'm giving you one." She said innocently.

Harry opened his present and saw 3 30 round magazines and an assortment of loose bullets, "Cute."

"Here kid." Whistler handed him a medium sized black case.

Harry opened it to reveal twin black pearl handle barrettes and on the handle there were gold lighting bolts, "Wow… thanks Whist."

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think that I was going somewhere and not coming back." He said jokingly.

"Oh don't be silly Hare-bare, you'll be here for a long time." She lend over and gave him a peck on the lips, Whistler just remained silent.

"I ..aa…think…that… ya." He stammered, spotting a slight blush while Crystal giggled.

There was a sound of wings flapping coming from the roof of the building.

"It's here." Whistler said to no one in particular.

"What's here?" Crystal asked a little confused.

Harry looked around and noticed a brown owl fly towards them. As it got closer, Harry noticed that it was carrying two envelopes in its crawls. It dropped them onto the table and flew up to the support beams of the building.

"What was that?" Crystal asked quite astonished at what just happened.

"That was an owl with a letter for Harry." Whistler answered matter-of-factly. He picked up the letters and handed Harry the first letter. "Here kid."

Mr Harry James Potter

Whistler's Garage

Manhattan New York

TBC... Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Blade as much as I like to, I don't.

A/N:  
First off thanks to all those who've reviewed this story and to those who've read it, guess I'll be publishing more chapters then. Lol. I know it's been less than a week since I published the 1st chapter so to clear things up and not to get your hopes/expectations too high, I actually wrote chapters 1, 2 & half of 3 about a year ago just never got around or the nerve to publish it. I should be able to get out a chapter a month, I'll try to be faster though.

To clear a few things: 1. the sword Harry is using is not a katana, it's similiar. His sword is a straight dual egde sword (similiar to a Chinese Saber), it's as thin and board as a katana but it is made out of titanium with a booby-trap handle (if you've seen the movie you'll know what I mean if you haven't I wouldn't spoil it for you). But the idea of using a katana is just too good to waste but not in this story maybe in one of the later series. 2. Crystal is a muggle, I guess I should have stated that she's 16. You'll learn more about her in later chapters or series.

---- Hideout ----

Harry opened the envelope and read the letter out loud,

" HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Be present at Platform 9 and 3/4 at King's Cross train station in London on September 1st. To confirm that you will be coming just sign at the bottom and sent it back with the owl that brought you this letter by 31 July. Attached is a supply list. You may pick up your supplies at Diagon Alley, which is behind a small pub in London called the Leaky Cauldron; the address is 445 Carrington Road. Our Grounds keeper, Rubeus Hagrid will meet you at the pub. We await your arrival.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Duty Headmistress"

"Whistler what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Alright kid, sit down. Time you hear the whole story." He said sitting down. "You might want to hear this too kid." He turned to Crystal.

"It's true your parents were murdered but they weren't killed by vampires. They were killed by a dark wizard."

"A what?" Crystal asked confused.

"You remember when we first brought Crystal here, we told her that the world she lived in was a sugar coated reality and there was other world that she has no idea about. Well, guess what kid. There's another world you don't know about and that's the world of witchcraft and wizardry."

Harry and Crystal just sat there silent.

"The truth is Harry your dad was a vampire."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"Let me finish kid. Your dad was a wizard and her mom was a witch, she was human. I don't know much about the wizarding world but it seems that not all vampires there a blood thirsty killers. Your dad was taking something similar to what you're taking now and something else which allowed him to move in daylight." He paused to let them absorb all this new information.

"So I'm half vampire, that explains my abilities and the… thirst." Harry said half-heartedly.

"Not really. Though you are a half vampire it does not explain your abilities. Apparently, you're a one in a million shot. Half vampires aren't normally like you, they're either not as strong and fast as you are, and/or have the weaknesses. And as we know you are just as strong and fast as any full blooded vampire and you have none of their weaknesses."

"What about the thirst?" Harry asked.

"Not all of them have the thirst and those that do take something for it."

"My parents?"

"They were killed by some dark wizard apparently your parents were among those that dared to defy him. So one night he attacked your parent but somehow you survived and he was defended."

"What was his name?"

"Don't know kid. You can ask Hargid if you decide to go."

"Are you going Hare-bear?" Crystal asked sadly.

"I … I have to think." Harry got up and was about to walk out of sight when Whistler called him.

"Here kid." Whistler threw Harry a set of keys.

Harry looked at Whistler a little confused.

"You scratch it and you don't have to worry about going to Hogwarts."

"Thanks" He got in the car, started the engine and drove out of the garage.

"What'd you think he's going to do?" Crystal asked sadly.

"Don't know kid."

---- Streets of New York ----

It was close to 10 at night, Harry was driving around a deserted road. He pushed the engine to its limit only to hit the breaks and turning the steering wheel hard to the right. As the car spun 180 degrees, Harry shifted gears and hit the accelerator.

"All this time. All this time, Whistler knew the truth and he didn't tell me. What! Was he afraid that I would be less dedicated to the cause? That I would have a problem putting a stake through one of those suckers." He thought angrily as the repeated his early maneuver.

He spun the car around 270 degrees and put on the parking breaks. He turned off the engine and leaned back in his seat to think.

"But still there has got to be a reason for not telling me." He thought as he leaned forward and rested his head on the steering wheel. "Wait! The other letter, what was in it? Sigh… maybe it has the answers I'm looking for."

"Might as well head back." He said to himself.

He reached for the ignition key when he heard a woman scream. He looked up and saw a woman stumble and fell to the ground just as two men run towards her and another hanging onto the wall of a build before jumping towards the woman.

"Suckheads. Good. I need to get rid of some anger."

He started the engine and drove towards them at full speed. As he neared the group, he saw one of the vampires step back from the group. He turned towards him and rammed him, he rolled over the hood, over the roof of the car and hit the ground. Blade got out of the car and walked towards the men, closing the door behind him. The men did not seem to take notice until Blade grabbed one of them by the back of his jacket, yanked him away from the woman and drove his knee into his face.

The other vampire, a lean Asian man with blonde hair looked up and saw Blade looking down at him.

"Hey sweetheart." Blade said before kicking him right in his face.

The terrified woman looked up at Blade, her body shaking with fear.

"Get out of here."

The woman was all too happy to compile as she got up and ran. Blade stood there when one of the other vampires, another Asian man with spiked hair tried to attack them from behind only to have Blade's elbow driven into his stomach. When the guy doubled over, Blade round-house kicked him in the head. Blade turned around and saw the other vampire stand up, he moved forward and punched him a couple of times in his stomach. Blade was so wrapped up with taking out his anger on the second vampire, he did not notice the first come up from behind and put them in a headlock. Blade retaliated by stepping on his foot and driving his elbow twice into his stomach. Blade kicked the second vampire in his chest as he stood up. As both men looked up, the each came face to face with the barrel of a black semi-automatic gun. Apparently, Blade brought his birthday presents. Time stood still for just a moment as Blade stood in the middle of the men his arms fully extended pointing at the heads of both men.

Bang.

A single shot rang out as Blade pulled both triggers at the same time reducing both men to ash. Blade walked towards the car when he heard a moan. He looked at the passenger side of the car and saw the vampire he had hit with the car.

"Forgot about you." He walked up to him and shot him in the head.

---- Hideout ----

"Sigh." Crystal sat at the table where the cake was, her head resting in her hands. She reached out and grabbed the second unopened envelope. She looked at the front, 'Harry Potter' was written on it. She looked at the back and there was a wax seal on it with a lighting bolt on it. She considered opening it but changed her mind and put the letter down.

Crystal jumped out of her sit when she heard the car pull into the garage. She walked down to the garage carrying Harry's other letter. She walked into the garage just as Harry turned off the engine. Harry got out of the car and with a heavy sigh he sat down on the hood of the car.

"This is one of those times where you need a cigarette…"

"Here." Crystal tossed him a pack of cigarettes.

He looked up at her with his eye brown arched.

"They're Whistler's." She answered knowing the question that was running through his mind.

"Thanks." Harry placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it with the lighter which was inside the pack. He took a deep puff but ended up coughing and choking.

"Damn! How can anybody pick up this habit?" He said with disgust as he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it.

Crystal was laughing so hard that tears were running her cheeks, "Here."

Harry gave her an annoyed look as he took the other letter from her.

"Thanks." He took the letter turned to walk away as he opened the letter.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"To read my letter in private, what else?" He stated matter of factly.

"Fine."

Harry jumped up on a shelf then jumped up grabbing one of the horizontal beams and spun around and sat on the beam leaning against a vertical beam attached to it. He opened the letter and read it to himself,

"Dear Harry,

If you're reading this letter it means that you've read you letter of admission to Hogwarts and Whistler's fill you in on some of the details regarding your past. I know you must be angry and upset that Whistler has kept most of your past a secret, don't be up set my boy. We decided that it would be better to keep most of your past from you to protect you and to train you for what you are destined for.

From what Whistler's told me you don't really believe in magic or destiny. Well let me tell you my boy, you are destined for great things. At the age of 1 you've already defeated the dark lord Voldemort, mind you I wouldn't go around saying his name most are still afraid of the mere mention of his name. He's not dead Harry and he will come after you and the rest of the world both magical and non-magical.

Harry your name has been in the register since before you were born. I'm not going to force you to come to Hogwarts but I believe it's what your parents would have wanted. Your parents were among the best and the brightest students our school has ever seen, your dad though a vampire loved you and your mother very much, not all vampires are evil just like not all wizards are good.

Harry I hope you consider coming to Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore"

Harry folded the letter and placed it back into his coat and pulled out his admission letter from the same pocket with along with a pen. He heard flapping and felt the owl from earlier land on his bent knee. He looked at it for a moment then looked back at the letter. He sighed and signed at the bottom, folded it and handed it to the owl. Harry stroked the owl's head a few times before it flew out the sky light.

---- Manhattan International Airport ----

Whistler's car pulled into one of the gates of the airport's terminal. Harry and Crystal got out of the car. Harry was dressed in his usual clothes only without his armored vest. Whistler got out of the driver's and rested his arms on the roof.

"Alright, you two go and get our bags checked in while I go and park the car."

"Say Whistler how are we suppose to transport the equipment? This isn't exactly moving across state lines you know." Harry asked as he loaded four bags onto the trolley that Crystal had gotten.

"Now don't you worry about that." Whistler answered as he got back into the driver's seat. "It's being taken cared of as we speak."

"I hope you're right old man."

"Come on Harry."

Whistler drove his car into a hanger which was empty expect for the bunch of boxes and containers in the middle of the it with two men dressed in strange rodes standing next to the boxes and containers. Whistler stopped the car just in front of the men, turned off the engine and got out of the car.

"You know we don't usually do this kind of thing for muggles." One of the men spoke with a British assent.

"Well don't forget what's at stake here gents."

"Of course we know what is at stake, Whistler." The other British man spoke up. "Don't forget we live in that world everyday of our lives."

"Well soon Harry will be living in three Worlds." Whistler answered. "Just hope he can handle it."

"Few have."

---- Dark Alley ----

Blade ran through the alley, panting heavily. He checked his Uzi.

"Empty." He thought.

Four figures came running up and stopped a few meters away from Blade raising their weapons.

"Say goodbye Daywalker."

They squeezed the triggers on their weapons. Time seem to slow for Blade as the bullets flew closer towards him. Just as the bullets were about to hit, he closed eyes but when he thought that the bullets should have hit him. He opened his eyes and found that he wasn't in the alley anymore and was in an abandoned warehouse.

"What the fuck?"

"Harry."

"Harry!"

"HARRY!"

---- Manhattan International Airport, Check-in Counter ----

"Huh?" Harry was knocked out of his stupor.

"What were you thinking about, Hare-bear?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, I was thinking about that time, you know about a year and a half ago."

"Oh ya. It was that first time you told us about your 'magic tick'. I remember we laughed at you for almost the whole day."

"Well can't blame you. Who would have believed that I teleported halfway across town."

"Come on we got to meet Whistler at the departure gate."

"Right." Harry picked up his bag and followed Crystal to the departure gate.

"Ready to face your destiny, kid?" Whistler asked as they arrived at the gate.

Harry just rolled his eyes and said, "Please don't give me that whole destiny bullshit."

Whistler and Crystal just laughed as they walked through the gate.

TBC...

Just alittle peek, Harry's on his way to England. What will he learn from a certain lovable Grounds keeper, what will happen at Diagon Alley and Gringotts? Well we'll just have to see.

Just to clear things up when I said 3 Worlds, I mean the Magical, Non-magical (Muggle) and the Vampires (Muggle Vampires).

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I neither own Harry Potter nor Blade though I wish I did. Raise your hand if you do too.

A/N  
2 things first  
1. I'm really really sorry about the later update, I've had a serious case of writer's block. Add to that I lost part of the file when the original got corrupted. Plus I had to prepare for a big Scout competition and I just started my National Service.

2. Sorry about the msitake about Harry's hair. In my defence, I was looking at the cover of Philosopher's Stone at the time and his hair looks brown to me (I'm partically colour blind) and I forgot about other text referances. Thanks to Bestest List for pointing it out.

I wasn't able to add much about the history and background of the characters w/o turning this into a history lesson or delay publishing this later and making it longer, much longer.

Advance apologies to anyone who may be upset with my, as my friend puts it, Hagrid speak. Most of his dialogue is from the book, I tried to play around with it as much as possible.

Thks to all my reviewers. And to Lokota-Jones I love your work hope you update soon. Now on with the fic...

---- London, England ----

"All students must have 1 Size 4 pewter caldron, a wand…" Harry skimmed the rest of his list, "Students are allowed 1 pet… an Owl or Rat or Toad. Sheesh, can we get all this crap in London?"

"We'll know when we get to the Leaky Caldron, you can ask Hagrid then." Replied Whistler as he looked between his map and the street. "Ah there it is, let's go."

As they stepped into the old pub, the first thing Harry noticed was the décor, "Early dark ages." he thought jokingly.

The next thing he noticed was the giant of a man sitting by the bar, drinking and happily chatting it up with the bartender. Whistler signaled for both of them to follow as he walked towards the giant.

"Been a while, Hagrid"

The man turned towards Whistler, it took a second before recognition appeared on Hagrid's face, "Blimey, Whistler! Abraham Whistler! How've yer been ol'chum?"

"Been great. I want to introduce you to some people. This is Crystal."

Crystal stepped forward and shook Hagrid's hand, "Pleasure to meet such a pretty lass."

"Thanks."

"And this…" He pushed Harry toward Hagrid, "is the man you've been waiting for, Harry James Potter."

"Blimey! I haven't seen you since you were a wee baby. My goodness, how you've grown. Yeh look just like yer father but yeh've got yer mother's eyes."

"Thanks, I guess"

"Tom! Come over here! I want yer to meet somebody." Hagrid called over the bartender.

"And who might that be?"

Hagrid put an arm around Harry's shoulder pulled him towards the bar, "This is young Mr Potter." He said proudly.

"Lansakes. Are you really?"

Harry just nodded.

"Well let me shake your hand." Tom took Harry's right hand with both his hands and shook it. "Imagine Harry Potter here in my pub."

After they exchanged pleasantries and were stopped and greeted by practically everyone in the pub, they made their way towards an empty table in an isolated corner and sat down.

"Well now that we're settled down. Let me formally introduce myself." Hagrid sat down next to the fireplace, lighting the fire by making two fireballs appear from the tip of his umbrella.

Crystal and Harry stared wide eyed.

"Shhh. Don' tell anyone, I'm not supposed to do magic." He placed his umbrella down against the table. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, at your service."

Harry quickly recovered from his shock, "Hagrid, you said the last time you saw me I was a baby, that means you know about my parents and this Voldemort…"

A crash sounded. "Ex..excuse me." Tom stuttered as he bent over to pick the tray and its spilled contents, "I'll get your drinks and snacks again."

Harry just raised an eyebrow and turned to face Hagrid, "What's that about?"

"Yer see Harry, most people in the Wizarding World are still afraid of… of… You-Know-Who. Even though most believe he's dead, his name still sends shivers down their spines, so I wouldn't go round saying it."

"Frankly I don't give a damn who he is." Harry gave Hagrid a determined, bordering on pissed off look.

"Harry please!" The man looked alarmed, panicked even. "He is one of the darkest of all the Dark Lords in history. He's…"

"A fucking moron." Harry interrupted.

Hagrid was currently doing a fantastic impersonation of a goldfish as he looked round the table. Crystal just smiled sweetly and Whistler shrugged as he lit a cigarette.

"That idiot is responsible for my parents' deaths. If he's still alive, that strange tickling feeling at the back of his throat will be my boot being forced up his ass."

Hagrid just carried on with his goldfish impression as Harry straightened up and folded his arms across his chest.

"Here ya go, gents and lass." Tom came up and served their food and drinks. He gave Hagrid an odd look as he walked away.

Harry reached over grabbed his drink just as Whistler and Crystal did the same.

"Not thirsty Hagrid?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh… Oh right." Hagrid reached over and took a long swing of his drink. "Here yeh go Harry, I know it's a little late but here's a little something for yeh Birthday." He reached behind him and pulled out a slightly flattened cake box. "Guess I must have crushed it a little." He looked a little embarrassed.

"That's ok." Harry accepted the box and opened it, revealing a cake with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' written on it in green icing, though a little smudged.

"Made it meself." Hagrid said proudly. He looked up and saw something at the bar. "I'll be back in a minute."

Harry reached into his jacket, pulled out a 6 inch long combat knife and stuck it into the cake.

It barely went in.

"Huh?"

He tried again. Again, the knife only nicked the cake. "What the Hell is this made of? Concrete?"

Whistler started sniggering, "Guess Hagrid's cooking skills haven't improved much."

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Professor Quirrell, he's one of the professors at Hogwarts. Professor, this is Harry Potter."

"Ha..Harry… P…Potter."

Harry stood up to shake his hand but Prof. Quirrell shied away.

"So Professor, what so you teach at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"D..Defense Against… the… Da… Dark Arts. Not that you… you'll be… need… needing it… will… will you… Po… Potter. In fact I have a spec… special interest in Vampires…"

"Vampires!" interrupted Harry and Whistler.

"Oh crap." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Why… why yes. I have… some experience… with them and… have… have come across… som… some interesting bo… books about… them."

"I'm very interested in vampires myself, as well as had some experience with them. Maybe you and I can sit down and talk about them at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Ye… Yes of… course. Now… if… if you don't… mind I have… so…some business… business to attend to." said Prof. Quirrel as he took his leave.

"Nice fellow. Brilliant but a little jumpy." Commented Hagrid.

"Well our little Hare-bear is World famous, Wizarding World at least." Giggled Crystal.

"Hare-bear?" Hagrid repeated, earning a glare from Harry.

Whistler laughed. "A bit of fair warning, Hagrid. ONLY Crystal can call Harry that." The old man rubbed his chin as if someone had punched him.

"Oh…ok." Hagrid said getting the hint.

"Say Hagrid, I was going over the stuff that I need for Hogwarts and I was wondering, where in the blue hell am I supposed to get this stuff?" Harry asked.

"Why, Diagon Alley of course." Hagrid got off his seat, "Com'on now, I'll shows yer."

He led them to a backdoor which opened to reveal a brick wall. Before any of them could comment, Hagrid tapped a sequence of bricks with his umbrella. The bricks started to shake, and moved aside to reveal the busy street that was Diagon Alley.

"Lady and Gents. Welcome to Diagon Alley."

"Wooow... Hey Whistler do we have a little extra cash to do some shopping?"

Harry and Whistler rolled their eyes, "Oh boy."

Hagrid just chuckled, "Why don't we head to Gringotts, that's the Wizards' Bank, first?"

The group walked past all the different stores on their way to Gringotts, Crystal stopping every once in a while to look into a clothes or jewelry store and ask Harry and Whistler to remember to go back there. Harry stopped to look into Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at the new Nimbus 2000 which had quite a few admirers at the window.

After they climbed the steps to the white marble building that was Gringotts, Harry and Crystal just stared at the goblins who seemed to be too busy to be bothered by their gawking. They walked up to a goblin at a free counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe."

"My safe?" Harry thought.

"Do you have his key sir?"

Hagrid dug through his pockets before finally finding Harry's key. The goblin examined it and nodded, "Yes everything looks in order."

"An' I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly and threw out his chest, "It's regarding you-know-what in vault seven and thirteen."

The goblin carefully read the letter before handing it back to Hagrid, "Very well. I shall have someone take you to the vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin walked up to them and bowed, "This way please."

Harry and Crystal gave a nod of their heads which the caused the goblins eyes to widen slightly. The group followed Griphook to one of the doors leading off the hall.

"So Hagrid what's in vault Seven thirteen?" asked Crystal.

"Can't be telling yeh that lass. Top secret, Headmaster Dumbledore trusted me for this job."

At the end of a torch lit corridor there was railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and an empty cart came hurling down the track towards them, stopping in front of them. Hagrid sat next to Griphook in the front, Harry and Crystal sat next to each other in the center while Whistler sat on his own in the back.

"Err… is this safEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crystal screamed as the cart rocketed off.

"WOOHOO! That was more fun than a roller coaster!" Crystal screamed in joy just as the cart came to a stop.

"Crystal have you ever been ON a roller coaster?" Harry asked rather sarcastically.

She answered him with an annoyed glare.

Hagrid and Griphook got out of the cart and walked towards the vault door. When the door was open Harry tried to look inside from where he was sitting but could not see any thing. He watched as Hagrid walked in and looked like he grabbed something from inside and placed it in one of the many pockets of his coat.

Hagrid retook his seat and turned to face the others, "Now remember this is top secret. We were never here."

"I thought we were here just to get money out of my vault." Harry said innocently.

"Of cos we're here ter take money out of yer vault but… oh. Oooh…" Hagrid finally got the hint.

"Next stop, vault six hundred and seventy-two." Griphook released the brakes and they were off on other roller coaster ride, stopping a little while later outside another door.

"Key please." Harry handed him the key and follow Griphook to the door with the others behind them.

"Say Griphook what kind of security do you have around here. This place may be underground but isn't there anything else guarding this place?" Harry asked the surprised goblin.

Griphook gathered his wits before answering, "There are wards here that prevent anyone from apparating or portkeying with the confines of Gingotts and its vaults…"

"Apparating? Portkeying?" Harry was a little confused.

"Then there are the dragons…"

"Dragons!" Crystal screamed.

"And of cos if anyone does reach the vaults, they still need a key to open the vault like this one. And for vaults without a keyhole anyone other than a Gringotts goblin will be sucked through the door trapped in it when they touch it." He explained with a rather wicked smile.

"How often do you check'em?" Harry asked.

"About every ten years." The goblin replied with nasty smile.

"Nice…" Harry replied with his own nasty smile and an approving nod.

Griphook was pleasantly surprised by Harry's approval of what many wizards would consider barbaric. He proceeded to unlock the vault and opened it, mounds of gold, piles of silver and stacks of bronze.

"All yours." Hagrid smiled at the rather dumbfounded group.

Hagrid stepped in and dropped large handfuls of gold coins into a bag, "That should be enough for a couple o' terms." He walked out and handed the bag to Harry. "Yer can drop by any time before the start o' the term to get more."

"Whoa. Whistler, with all this we can run our operations for years."

Whistler just shook his head, "No kid, your parents left this for you to finish your schooling and maybe enjoy life a little. I doubt they had any intention of it being used for vampire hunting."

"But…"

"No buts kid. We've been getting along alright all these years without this kind of dough, and we'll be just fine without it still."

Harry just dropped his head and shoulders till he felt someone wrap their arms around his neck. He turned left slightly to see Crystal resting her head on his shoulder with a sweet smile and something else he couldn't quite place.

"Hare-bear," she started tracing little circles on his chest, "think we can do a little shopping? Pleeeaaase…" she asked sweetly with big puppy dog eyes.

He turned to Whistler, who just shrugged and turned away. "There's really no point in arguing." He thought and just nodded, "Alright."

Crystal squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around him, while jumping up and down repeatedly and thanking him.

"Crys…tal… need… air…"

She let him go and they took their seats in the cart.

Whistler lend over and whispered to Harry, "Kid, you do realize that you're in for a world of hurt?"

"Com'on how bad can it be? It's not like we've never been shopping with her before."

"Don't say I didn't warn you kid."

---- 1 Hour and 4 Clothes Store Later ----

Harry groaned and thought, "Oh for the love of God… I thought Whistler was kidding." The vampire hunter was carrying a mountain of boxes he could hardly see over with at least another half dozen bags hanging off either arm.

"God if you're really up there, please let a pack of daylight resistant suckheads attack this place so that I can end my suffering…" he begged silently.

Crystal had happily dragged everyone straight to a clothes store, much to Whistler's chagrin. Harry didn't see what the big deal was, but two clothes stores, several hundred galleons and two and a half dozen bags and boxes later he was starting to regret allowing Crystal to wrap him around her little finger.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. Wonder what any of the suckheads would say, the cold and deadly Blade carrying shopping bags." He thought.

He looked at Whistler who was only carrying two bags in one hand and a cigarette in the other, citing his bum leg as a reason for not carrying more bags, and Hagrid who looked like he was carrying twice as much as Harry and seemed more than happy to do so. Heck, he was what, twelve feet tall and a half giant? Of course he didn't have a problem, the rest of Harry's thoughts became nothing more than nonsensical ramblings and cursing till he realized something… They hadn't even started buying his school supplies yet.

"Ah fuck."

After another clothes store, then a shoe store, Hagrid and Whistler offered to take Crystal's current purchases back to the Leaky Caldron while they headed towards Ollivander's which Hagrid had pointed out.

Harry and Crystal walked into the seemingly unoccupied store. Harry used his heightened vampire senses and realized that someone _was_ in the store, just out of sight.

A man appeared, standing on a rolling ladder, "I was wondering when you were going to pay me a visit, Mr. Potter."

Crystal stepped back, a little creeped out by Mr. Ollivander's silver eyes. "Now Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?" he asked as he took a measuring tape out of his pocket.

"I can use both hands just fine but I'm right-handed."

"Alright, hold up your arm. That's it." Mr. Ollivander measured the different distances of his arm, "Every Ollivander wand has a powerful magical substance for a core, which is why it is the wand that chooses the wizard and not the other way around."

Harry noticed that the measuring tape continued to take measurements of different parts of his body on its own while Mr. Ollivander walked back behind the counter, but when it started to measure his in-seam and the distance between his nostrils he got irritated and swatted the tape. It hid behind the table it landed by, then took a peek at Harry only to duck back when Harry glared at it.

"Here try this. Oak and Unicorn tail, fourteen inches. Give it a wave."

Harry gave it a wave and a vase behind the counter broke.

"Nope. Definitely not." Mr. Ollivander just dropped the box on the floor and went back to the shelves. Harry followed suit and dropped the wand next to the box.

The shopkeeper returned with another wand and again handed it to Harry, "Holly and Dragon Heartstring, twelve and a half inches."

Harry waved it and a bunch of boxes flew off the shelves behind the counter.

"No. No. No." Mr. Ollivander grabbed the wand and dropped it along with its box on the floor and headed back to the shelves.

"Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches."

Harry gave this one another a quick wave, which was followed by a snapping sound and a shriek. Mr. Ollivander and Harry turned to see Crystal kneeling on the floor rubbing her butt surrounded by the remains of the chair she was sitting on.

Harry chuckled, "Sorry Crystal." Only to be replied with a glare as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Mr. Ollivander just sighed and headed back to the shelves.

The pile of rejected wands started to grow but Mr. Ollivander didn't seem to get frustrated. In fact, he looked quite happy, even if half his store was destroyed.

"Hmmm… tricky customer…" Mr. Ollivander walked back towards the shelves, "No matter, I'm sure we'll find the prefect match."

"Jeez… Hare-bear you've tried more wands than I did shoes." Crystal joked as she eyed the mountain of rejected wands.

"Well maybe now you know how I feel when you drag my ass shopping." He thought but she didn't seem to mind.

Mr. Ollivander pulled out a box from the furthest corner of his store, it was one of the last few, "I wonder…"

He removed the wand from its box and handed it to Harry, "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, quite an unusual combination."

The moment Harry grabbed onto the wand, he felt a warmth surge through him. He held the wand above his head, then brought it back down. It caused a whirlwind to blow through the store as a pillar of light surrounded Harry.

"Wow. Cool special effects Hare-bear." Crystal cheered and clapped at the display.

"Curious. Very curious."

"And what exactly is so curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I every sold. Every single one. And what is so curious is that that wand you're holding has a brother. And it was its brother that gave you that scar."

"How can a wand have a brother?" Crystal asked.

"You see, the phoenix whose tail feather is the core of this wand gave one other feather, just one, and it resides in the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Mr. Ollivander explained.

Harry just shook his head, "Is everyone in this world so scared shitless about this guy that they can't even say his name? What a bunch of… of ass-wipes." He thought. Crystal's line of thought wasn't that much different.

"I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander started, oblivious to the thoughts of the other two people in his store, "After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did many great things, terrible things yes, but great nonetheless."

Harry just stared at his wand till a knock on the store window caught his attention. He turned to see Whistler and Hagrid standing outside, with Hagrid holding up a cage containing a snow-white owl, "Happy Birthday Harry!"

"It's beautiful." The owl looked at Crystal before turning away from her, "A little stuck up though."

"Don't mind her. Snowy owls are proud creatures. Don't think she liked ya referring to her as an 'it'."

"She's beautiful." Harry opened the cage and stroked the owl's feathers. In return, it hopped onto his arm, moved up onto his shoulder and gave him an affection nip on his ear.

"I think she likes ya." Hagrid grinned broadly.

"Now that we've got your wand and this cool new owl, let's go get the rest of your school stuff, hit the ice cream store, I'm dying to try wizard ice cream, then hit the last few stores in this alley."

"Oh crap…"

---- Leaky Caldron ----

Crystal sat down to join Hagrid and Whistler's conversation, "Well Harry's calling it a night."

"Kinda early don't you think?" Whistler asked, though it sounded like he knew something she didn't.

---- Leaky Caldron – Harry's Room ----

Blade threw on his trench-coat and walked over to the open window, "Sigh… new country, same old problem… well, not really I guess." He thought as he replaced his glasses with his shades and turned towards his owl, "I'll be back later girl, and I promise we'll pick a name for you." He opened the window and jumped out.

---- Leaky Caldron ----

"Nah. He seemed pretty wiped. Why else would we cut our shopping trip short?"

"If you say so kid. If you say so."

"Humph. Whatever Whist." She turned to Hagrid who was enjoying his drink, "Say Hagrid, you said you last saw Harry as a baby, so does that mean that you were there when Harry's parents were… well, killed?"

Hagrid put his drink down, "Aye, but I got there only after the deed was done. All that was left was the broken remains of their house, and little Harry crying his eyes out." He took a sip from his drink before carrying on, "I put 'im in a basket, got in an enchanted motorcycle and I flew us back to Hogwarts…"

"Wait. Did you say you flew in a motorbike?" Crystal interrupted.

"Yes it was lent to me by a… friend. Why?"

"Well there was once I went to wake Harry up after a rather hard night and I found him smiling as if he was having a nice dream. When I asked him, he said he had a crazy but pleasant dream about riding in a flying motorcycle."

"Hmmm… sounds like he's been remembering some stuff about his past he didn't know about." Whistler offered.

"Well anyways, after some discussion with Professor McGonagall, she's the Deputy Headmistress, we decided to contact old Whistler here to see if he'd take Harry in and train him."

"Ok, I get that part, but doesn't Harry have any family that he could have gone to?"

"Well there are the Dursleys, but they're the worst sort of muggles, real prudes, Harry would have been miserable there. In fact he might have been abused and Merlin forbid killed." Hagrid explained with a stutter.

"Why?"

"Well yer see the Dursleys especially Harry's aunt, who's Harry's mom's sister, and her husband think that anything to do with magic is just plain unnatural and has no place in the normal world, so can ya imagine what they would do with someone like Harry when he was a wee baby?"

"If you don't mind I'd rather not think about it."

Hagrid just chuckled, "Too right lass." He took a swig of his drink before asking, "And what about you Crystal? How'd yer end up with Harry and this old dog?" He pointed to Whistler with his mug.

Crystal sighed and leaned back into her chair, "What's it been, three years now? Yeah, that's about right. I was a real mess back then. Ran away from a dead-beat dad after my mom decided to split. I was only thirteen. So I lived on the streets, stole food and anything I could sell for a little extra cash. I managed to stay out of any serious trouble."

Crystal took a deep breath and a sip of her drink.

Hagrid leaned closer and asked in a soft gentle voice, "If ya don't mind me asking lass but how much more trouble could you have been in? Don't take this the wrong way but you were stealing."

Crystal gave a light laugh, "Well Hagrid, I highly doubt you don't have prostitutes in the wizarding world, as for gangs, I think your Dark Wizards are the closest but we've got quite a few of 'em running around our neighborhood shooting and killing each other over money, drugs and turf. Thankfully I wasn't involved with either."

Hagrid nodded in understanding, "Then how'd ya end with these two?"

"Well one night I broke into what I thought was an abandoned warehouse, but it turned out to be a vampire safe-house. I walked right into a feeding session…"

---- Flashback ----

Crystal turned to flee but ended up running into a tall figure with long hair dressed in a long coat, she couldn't see his face till he stepped out of the shadows.

"I suggest you duck and cover kid."

She ran and hid behind some crates as Whistler pulled two Submachine guns (MP-5s) with UV torches from his coat and started firing into the gathering of vampires. While many ran for the exits, some actually charged Whistler as he reloaded but he just stood there, seemingly taking his time to do so.

Four such vampires who had the guts to charge Whistler were stopped dead in their tracks by four shots to their heads from an unseen sniper.

Whistler and the hidden shooter continued to take out as many of the fleeing vampires as possible.

The old man reloaded his guns and kept them in his coat before turning to her, "You ok kid?" She just nodded. He then turned towards the shadows which covered the upper levels, "What about you kid?"

Crystal turned in that direction but she didn't see anything till a figure silently leapt down, moving from crate to crate before landing on the ground, concealed in the shadows. The figure stepped into the light and revealed himself to be a young boy no more than seven, maybe eight years of age with messy black hair and sunglasses carrying a M4 Carbine.

A vampire tried to jump Harry from behind only to have him nonchalantly point his rifle over his shoulder and fire off three rounds, killing the vampire before turning to stare down at Crystal.

---- End Flashback ----

"I mean this… this kid just killed this guy in front of me and the guy turns to dust." She poured herself another drink before continuing, "And his eyes… they were so cold and hard. I've seen thugs kill each other in front of me before but their eyes were never as bad as his were. He was a stone cold killer."

"But he looked like a right friendly and pleasant lad." Hagrid was very confused by the contrast between the boy he saw earlier and the one Crystal was telling him about.

"I swear Harry was colder than a block of dry ice in the North Pole during the ice age, it took almost three months before he would even call me by my name."

"Guess that would be my fault." Whistler took a drink before continuing, "I trained him to control his emotions, to use his head and not rush into things so he always was a little cold and quiet."

"Yeah, you trained him to be a cold, ruthless killer but deep down I think all he wanted was to be part of a family."

"Kinda like you huh Crystal?"

"Sigh… I don't know. I guess there was a… a connection, for lack of a better word. I always wanted to be part of a family, a real family and well you two were the only ones that ever showed me an ounce of kindness even if it was unintentional at first."

The group sat in comfortable silence before Crystal excused herself, calling it a night.

---- London, England – Big Ben ----

A man walked down the street with two women holding onto his arms. He was a little drunk and judging by the way the women were dressed, they were pros. The trio ducked into an alley and things started getting hot and heavy.

The man was having the time of his life till he was slammed onto the wall behind him, coming face-to-face with two fanged and snarling vampires. Both were about to bite into his neck when a knife flew between them and stuck itself into the side of a dumpster next to them.

Startled they jumped back, dropping the terrified man who tried to crawl towards the entrance of the alley, stopping in front of a pair of black boots. He looked up to see the silhouette of his savior.

"I suggest you get your rocks off somewhere else."

The man stood, pulled his pants up and tried to run at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?" The vampires demanded.

"You don't need to know my name where you're going."

The two vampires charged towards Blade while he just stood his ground.

TBC...

Before I forget just one more thing, some of you might have noticed that I changed my writing style a little. This was adviced by my main beta. What do you think? She did score better than me in English.

Thanks for the support and good reviews.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potterand Blade and I'm King of the World too.

A/N:  
Thanks for all the support and reviews for my first fic. And thks to my beta for pre-reading this for me.

And thks tojabarber69 for pointing out that little detail abt Harry's age and the serum. Honestly I did not think abt that part but I hope you all enjoy the explaination I gave I this Chapter.

As for Endermon's question, Yes the pairing has been decided been it won't be revealed till at least the 3rd installment ('offically' anyway) but if you can get a hint in the seach options for the charactor pairing (that will make it quite obvious I think) or the little hints I might drop here and there.

This chapter is alittle more abt history and set-up. Hope you like this chapter.

P.S. Chapter 5 is half done hope to publish it soon.

---- - ----

It was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing but he could hear what was going on around him. He heard voices, a man and a woman. They were scared, terrified.

"Take Harry and run!"

Were they talking about him?

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! Get Harry!"

There was a sound of someone running up some stairs followed by a door slamming open.

"AHHHHH!"

"JAMES!"

"Hello Lily." A cold voice came out of the darkness.

"Voldermort."

Harry felt a chill go through him.

"I have no use for you mudblood. Step aside."

"You won't hurt my son! Leave Harry alone!" The sound of spell fire hitting its target, and a pained voice snarling,

"I take no orders from a mudblood bitch like you. I'll make sure your boy won't be alone for long. He'll join you soon enough. After you die! Avada Kedevra!"

There was a green flash followed by a blood curding scream.

---- Leaky Caldron – Harry's Room ----

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes snapped open. He sat up in bed, forehead was glistening with sweat.

"Hare-bear, you okay?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine; it's been awhile since I dreamt about the night my parents died."

"Almost a year and a half I think. I remember walking in on you and you throwing me out of your room."

"Literally"

"Two more feet and I would have rolled down the stairs."

"But it was different this time." Harry said after they shared a light laugh.

"What'd you mean?"

"Last time it ended with just a scream, my mother but this time there was a bright green flash. Then the scream." He explained.

Crystal frowned, "I don't know what to say Hare-bear."

"It's ok Crystal." He wiped the sweat off his brow, "So where's Whistler and Hagrid?"

"Probably got so pissed drunk they're still downstairs."

"Then Out. I want to get changed."

"Aww. C'mon Hare-bear. Not Like I haven't seen you in just your boxers." She teased.

"OUT!"

Crystal stuck her tongue out at him and left his room.

A few minutes later, Harry appeared downstairs dressed in black jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt which would have showed his defined figure if it weren't for the waist length leather coat he was wearing.

He saw Crystal sitting at the bar dressed in high-heeled boots, blue denim skirt and white blouse ignoring some guy trying to pick her up.

He just walked up to her and ignored the guy, "Hey Crystal."

"Hey Harry."

"Oi! I was talking to the lady." Harry just turned to the guy and gave him a cold stare, causing the man to shudder, though he stood his ground till Tom appeared behind the counter.

"Morning Mr. Potter. Anything I can get for you?"

"Har.. Harry Pot… Potter." He quickly searched Harry's forehead for the infamous lighting bolt scar and found part of it partially hidden by his hair. He quickly turned and ran stumbling on his own feet as he ran.

Crystal giggled, "Aw. Thanks Hare-bear, that guy was getting on my nerves."

"No problem Crystal. And I'll take a cup of coffee with milk and two sugars, Tom."

"So where are Whistler and Hagrid?" He asked.

"No idea where Hagrid is, Whistler's in his room. Apparently they did drink themselves piss drunk even though Hagrid was on 'official' Hogwarts business with whatever he was hiding. According to Tom, they stopped drinking around three then Hagrid put Whistler to bed and left."

"Let's hit the bookshop then."

"Then can we hit that robe shop later? I want to get some robes for myself. Please Hare-bear?" She gave him the same puppy-dog eyes she gave him yesterday.

Harry just sighed, "I'm so whipped…"

---- Diagon Alley – Flourish and Blotts Bookstore ----

"Ah. Welcome back Mr. Potter. Not that I don't appreciate the return visit but I thought you bought all your school books yesterday." Said the manger.

"Yes, well I decided to see if there were any other books that might pique my interest."

"Of course, anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Maybe stuff on self-defense, offensive and defensive magic and stuff like that."

"Harry, maybe you can get a couple of your more advanced school books." Crystal suggested.

"Well for starters I would suggest this 'The Beginners Guide to Dueling'." He pulled out a medium sized red hard-cover book, "Though I don't see why a first year would need this."

"Personal reasons." Harry answered innocently.

"Well, alright then I suppose. I would also recommend…"

---- Leaky Caldron – Whistler's Room ----

Whistler strapped Harry to the chair he was sitting in.

"Harry I don't like this. You're taking larger doses of the serum than we ever thought, you weren't suppose to ever reach 15mg before you hit twenty but you're already at 20mg now."

"So what is there about it old man?"

"At the rate you're going the serum will kill you instead of hold off the thirst."

"So what do you propose?"

"I can try looking for someone to make a new serum or the wizard's equivalent. But short term… maybe we should go back to blood like we did before we had the serum."

"No!" Harry said rather forcefully, "I won't go back to that. Even if I were on the brink of death I would not feed on a human."

"I'm not talking about hunting and forcing yourself on someone!" He screwed on the cap of the serum vial tighter than needed, "I'm talking about what those suckheads do, donated blood and such. I'm sure we can get our hands on some."

"Are you listening to yourself old man or are you going senile!" Harry would have stood up if he was strapped down, "You want to do what those suckheads do."

"I KNOW! You think I want to do this? Damn it kid, look at you, you're almost as strong as a full grown average human male. And your thirst is just as intense if not more so than a fully mature vampire."

Harry just remained silent. He knew it was true, he had matured faster than Whistler or any of his contacts at the time (he suspected this Professor Dumbledore was one of them) had anticipated.

When he was an infant, simple baby formula worked till he was about eighteen months old, then they started to mix blood in with his formula till he was about two. After that, they started feeding him nothing but blood. Well not completely, he was fed normal foods but he still needed blood. The problem was that always being fed on blood made it hard for Harry to fight off the thirst when there were fresh sources of blood near-by; he almost attacked Whistler once and later a woman on the street.

Then one of Whistler's contacts, a blood specialist, was able to create a serum that held the thirst at bay. But the drawback was that the combination of chemicals in the serum caused him to go into convulsions.

But they didn't have much of a choice. While Harry's blood could support his body better than a normal vampire's supported its own, he still needed human blood, especially if he had to recover from any major injuries.

What no one counted on was his rapid development, they had hoped that they would have developed a new serum before the dosage of the current one got to dangerous levels. But they didn't get very far before a pack of vampires attacked their hide-out, killing everyone in there and destroying all the data on the serum.

"We'll deal with that later. Now get on with it."

Whistler placed a mouth guard in Harry's mouth, grabbed his right hand and stuck the needle into the side of his neck. Harry threw his head back, gritted his teeth, then suddenly slumped forward breathing hard.

"There has got to be a less painful way." Whistler was about to say some thing but Harry interrupted him, "Other then going back to drinking blood."

"We'll see. Anyways we should be heading out, there's a place near the river."

"The usual then?"

"Yup."

---- London River Warehouse District ----

The warehouse Harry, Crystal and Whistler were currently looking at was next to the river, with similar dimensions as the one back in the states, but it was completely empty.

"So what to you think about the place kid?"

"Not bad. About the same size as our place back in Manhattan, but there's only one office on the upper level that we can convert into a room." Harry commented.

"We can always get a contractor to come in and renovate this place." Crystal offered.

"What do you mean renovate? We moving our operations here permanently?" he asked.

"Not really. You see kid, you'll be spending most of the year here in England and well Crystal and me talked about it before we left the states, and thought that it would be a good idea to set-up shop here."

"But we'll still spend some time back in the states during your summer vacation and maybe during your Christmas break."

"Till then we've activated the Night Stalker cell back in the states to pick up the slack. We'll be looking into setting up a few cells here in England."

"My, you two sure have things figured out." Harry said sarcastically and folded his arm.

"Can't say we've figured everything out." Whistler ignored Harry's tone and lit a cigarette before carrying on, "So we'll still have to play things by ear and try to figure stuff out as they come."

"But till then?"

"We set-up the same shop we have back in the states. This is the first time you've hunted vampires outside of the U.S. and to complicate matters, you've got school and have to be a little more careful about which vampires you take out from now on."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well think about it kid, in the wizarding world people know about vampires and as far as I know while they aren't always well treated not all are blood thirty killers."

"I still say a suckhead is a suckhead."

"I do too kid but around here the wizarding vampires have a different set of rules and government, some of them even have magical powers like wizards and some unique to themselves."

"How do you know all this crap?" asked Harry who raised an eyebrow.

"It's called reading kid. I suggest you try it."

"Funny. Fine. What are you reading?"

"Just browsed through some stuff about law, culture, history and politics. Most of their stuff's pretty old and out of date, not up-dated since medieval time. Not to mention oppressive."

"What you mean?" Crystal asked, though she'd only seen Diagon Alley, there was nothing there to indicate that the wizarding world was oppressive or under some kind of dictatorship.

"Well some of there laws for non-humans, part-humans", he looks at Harry "and even non-magical people from magical families are rather oppressive like limiting their rights and prospects for jobs, and some are even outright slavery."

"That's horrible!" Crystal gasped.

"Yup. Haven't seen anything so blatant since before the civil war when the South still kept slaves."

"Well I hate to end this pleasant conversation, but how about we move our stuff into our rooms, grab some lunch, then grab the rest of the gear from wherever this old fart" Crystal jerks her thumb at Whistler, "had them moved to and set up shop."

After Lunch the gang took a cab to another warehouse district where their equipment from the states was being stored. They arranged for the stuff to be shipped to several other locations where over the next few days, they would pick it up under aliases or have others do the job so as to reduce the chances of being traced back to their England Hideout.

The first thing they set-up was the security system. Motion sensors, close circuit cameras, pressure pads, laser trip lines, heat sensors and automated locking locks made the warehouse a miniature, less barricaded Fort Knox. With much less gold too.

"Whistler, think I can practice some of the magic dueling I've studied?"

"Doubt it. According to some of the laws I've read they have a thing about magic out of school whiles you're still underage and according to that little piece of legislation you have to be seventeen to be of age."

"Fuck. Any way around it?"

"No ideas yet but Crystal is checking through a couple more books and stuff. We have to add in some security for magical intruders anyway."

As luck would have it after a couple of days Crystal was able to find, through Gringotts, a wizarding company to set-up a few wards for them which would prevent apparation and disapparation as well as portkeys. They were even able to get them to put up wards to allow Harry to practice magic without being detected, all with client confidentiality of course.

With the wards in place Harry was free to practice some of the spells and dueling techniques in the books he purchased.

"Here Harry I got this for you so you can keep in touch with us." She handed Harry a black cell-phone. "It's got a full-colour screen, stylist, built-in camera and mike and you can send e-mails to us." She explained proudly.

Harry just sighed sadly and handed it back to Crystal, "It won't work Crystal. Electronic devices won't work in areas of high magical concentration."

"Are you sure?" She asked sadly.

"Yup. Read it while going through 'Hogwarts A History'. We'll have to use Hedwig to deliver letters between us but I think we may have to get another owl cause I'm not too sure if she'd like to deliver that many letters."

"Oh alright… but I'm not going to give up till I beat this and make this work." Crystal said determinedly.

"If anyone can do it, you can Chris."

Late in the afternoon, the day before Harry was supposed to head off to the train station, Crystal woke up to the sound of someone calling from the entrance on the first level.

"Ello! Anyone 'ere?"

She went down to see who was there and found Hagrid poking his head through the regular size door on the main entrance of the warehouse.

"Hagrid what are you doing here?"

"Ello Crystal. Got a message from Whistler that yer'all moved here."

Harry and Crystal gave Hagrid a tour around the place, though they were careful to leave out a few minor details, mainly about their security and what and where they kept most of their weapons inventory

"My, muggles sure make loads of amazing stuff." Hagrid commented.

"Muggles?" Harry asked rather confused and curious.

"Non-magic folk."

"Ah."

"Anyways where's Whistler?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh. He's locked away in his garage working on his new car. No idea what kind of car is it, old fart's not letting us even take a peek." Crystal huffed.

"Hagrid care to join us for dinner. We're having Chinese." Harry offered.

"Well I's don' want to be intruding."

"It's no problem at all."

"Wells if your's sure. Never tried chin-knees before."

Harry left the hideout for a while and returned with several cardboard boxes.

"Hey Hare-bear. Got my egg rolls and shrimp dumplings?"

"Yup. You set up the table yet?"

Harry and Crystal took a seat at the table with Hagrid and were waiting for Whistler to join them.

"So Hagrid what can you tell me about my parents?"

"Yeah, was it love at first sight?" Crystal let out a dreamy sigh.

"I was thinking more along the lines of was my dad born a vampire or was he turned. Maybe a little family history and what were they like."

"Aye. Yer dad was a good man, he was turned. Not ter sure when yer parents started dating, think it was o' round their fifth year." Hagrid paused to think for a moment, "It wasn't love at first sight; in fact, I thinks Harry's mom couldn't stand his dad."

"Huh?" Both Harry and Crystal were looked confused.

"Well's I'm not ter sure the whole story meself but Lily and James didn't always see eye ter eye on everything. Though I always thought yer dad had a soft spot fer yer mom."

"Ok never mind that little detail then. How'd my dad get turned?"

Hagrid gave a sad sigh, "Think it was near the end of their fifth year. They were having a night stroll, they were both prefects so no ones was going ter stop'em, near the edge of the forbidden forest when a lone vampire attacked'em. Yer dad fought the vampire an' sent yer mom to get help." He gave another deep sad sigh, "Bys the time we found yer dad it was almost morning an' yer dad was well into the change."

"Wasn't there anything that anyone could do?" Harry asked.

"Normally but it was ter late fer yer dad, he'll already turned by the time we brought him back ter the school. Bless yer mom, she stayed by yer dad's side, no one could make her leave his side, not even Professor Dumbledore."

"Sniff… That's so sweet." Crystal pulled a tissue out of her pocket and dabbed her eyes.

Hagrid blew his nose on his polka-dotted handkerchief, "Yes well Professor Dumbledore managed ter keep James in school as well as provide something fer his thirst and sunlight. Great man Dumbledore, great man."

"Wait! I just realized something if there's something for the thirst in the Wizarding world why didn't this Dumbledore give any to Harry!" Crystal had a mixture or shock and anger in her voice.

"Actually we did." Whistler interrupted as he walked down the stairs, "But it wasn't effective. Harry's body started to reject it less than a week after we started using it."

"But why? I mean if it works for other vampires… oh." Crystal stopped halfway as she realized something.

"I'm not like regular vampires."

The rest of dinner was quiet, the only sound was the starting of a storm. Hagrid had a little trouble with his chopsticks because of their size and the fact that he's never used them before. Eventually he opted for stabbing his food and pouring his noodles right into his mouth.

Whistler cleared his plate and headed to the garage to start on the car he'd bought earlier in the week. He was very secretive about it, in fact he never let Harry or Crystal handle or even look at the parts he ordered.

Hagrid helped Crystal clear the dishes and cardboard boxes as Harry headed up to his room he returned shortly to help Crystal and Hagrid but they were done.

Hagrid was about to leave when he called Harry over, "Here yeh go Harry, yeh train ticket. Just get down to the train station an' then head over to platform 9¾. Night" Hagrid handed Harry an envelope and rushed into the rainy night.

---- Train Station ----

"Where the hell is this Platform 9¾?" Crystal asked no one in particular.

"I'm really going to choke Hagrid out for this." Harry promised.

TBC...

Thanks for the support and good reviews.

Please review.

Ok. The following are teasers for other stories I've been working on. Let me know what u think. Give some ideas and who knows if enough of u vote/insist I might publish them too.

--- Harry Potter & The Day of Judgement ---

The year is 2005, and this barren waste land filled with bones and rotting corpses is all that remains of the once great city of London. Now nothing more than crumbling buildings and charred metal. It took hundreds of years to build this great city to what it was and it all ended in an instant on 8th August 2004, when Skynet, a revolutionary new A.I. computer program took control of the world's nuclear missiles and set out to destroy its enemies. Humans.

My name is Harry James Potter and I am the Leader of the England rebel forces.

With the appearance of the T-101s I no longer know if the Human Race will survive or be wiped of the face of the Earth.

A/N: Had this idea after watching T3, chapter 1 is complete and most of the storyline is worked out. This will be a Trilogy. Pairing decided.

--- Doom ---

Harry picks up an assault rifle with a grenade launcher and a computerized female voice called out from the rifle, "Handle ID: Bolt."

Hermione picks up a submachine gun and the same voice called out, "Handle ID: Brain."

Ron tried to act all tough and cool and picked up a larger and more powerful assault rifle which had a two shotgun barrels below the main barrel and a grenade launch below them, "Handle ID: Freckles."

"FRECKLES! WHAT THE HELL KINDA CRAP IS THAT?"

"I think it rather suits you Weasel-bee." Malfoy laughed as he picked up a pair of submachine guns smaller than the ones Hermione and Ginny picked, "Handle ID: Ferret."

"WHAT! You filthy piece of muggle trash!"

"FALL BACK!" Harry kept blasting away with his assault rifles as the others moved back as the monsters charged forward. "MOVE! DAMNIT!"

"I'm scared..."

"I know. So am I."

A/N: I came up with the idea for a Doom crossover before SoulHacker's challenge though I might consider talking it up if no one else does so this will be quite (if not totally) different from the challenge's guidelines. I'm planning to set this in Hogwarts (don't ask me how, I've got 2 ideas but I'm keeping them under my hat 4 now.) As for pairings, not thinking abt adding one though HHr has popped up a few times.

--- Harry Potter & His Need for Speed ---

Here he was, on a dark insolated road, the roar of engines and screaming fans surrounding him, drowning him, making him forget his pain. He looked forward looking at a sexily dressed women walk to the middle of the road.

The roar of the engines were deafening, his grip tightened as the woman raised her hands in the air.

"How did I get involve in this?" Harry thought to himself.

A/N: Had this idea somewhere around last year, a Harry Potter Initial D crossover. Pairing decided.

--- The Beast Master ---

For as long as he can remember, he's always felt that he was different. And it's not that he was a wizard amongst muggles or that he was the only one in history known to have survive a direct hit from the killing curse.

No. There was more to that he had a wild side to him and we're not talking about teenage hormones. This was pure, raw animal instinct.

He patted each of Fluffy's heads, "Why'd I ever let Hermione pull me out of here in the first place? That's a good boy."

Harry continued to pat its heads and scratch behind their ears…

Harry bows in front of Buckbeck, he was about to back of when Buckbeck did not bow back but instead the other two hippogriffs flanked Buckbeck and all three of them bowed and approached him.

He's considered telling Prof. Dumbledore able his ability but decided not to besides he was pretty sure that he already knew and Harry was not happy with him either, after what happened to Sirius.

He could once come to one conclusion, he found it in an old book in the Hogwart's library. He Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was a Beast Master.

A/N: Had this idea abt 2 mths ago. Chapter 1 is complete. Pairings decided.

--------------  
Ok these are some of the Harry Potter titles I've come up with, that have some text in them. There are others that I'm working on that only are titles, pairings, etc. I'll probably give the treasers for the other HP titles for the next chapter. And I am also working on fics for other stuff like Eva, Xiaolin Showdown, Vandread and Full Metal Panic, we'll have to see how those work out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and Blade and I'm the heir to Bill Gates.

A/N:  
The update that took forever and I'm very very very sorry to all of you. I've been suffering a triplet blow of writer's block, plot bunny infestation and 'Over-worked, under-paid and under appreciated' at National Service and Scouts but at least it's getting a little better.

The updates for this story will be coming a lot slower than I'm like because I'm starting to have doubts about this story. Seeing it play in my head from start to end and even the rest of the series... it likes an awful lot like the movie and books... more than I'd like. The situations will pretty much be the same as the originals just how Harry and company will handle them will be different, mostly. As well as some if not most of the results.

On another I will not ever abandon this story however the rest of the series is in question.

---- King's Cross Station ----

"Where the hell is this Platform 9¾?" Crystal asked no one in particular.

"I'm really going to choke Hagrid out for this." Harry promised.

Harry, Whistler and Crystal had arrived at the train station early the next morning to look for platform 9¾, only to find that there was no sign of the platform throughout the whole station.

"You know kid, maybe you should have ASKED Hagrid BEFORE he left." Whistler sarcastically commented.

"Oh stuff it you old fart. He ran off before I could."

"Why don't we just ask someone where platform 9¾ is?" Crystal suggested.

"I'd rather not." Harry mumbled.

"What is it with men and asking directions?" Crystal just walked towards a uniformed man and batted for eyes, "Excuse me."

"Yes, how may I help you?" the man looked very eager to help her.

"Can you tell me where is platform 9¾?" She asked sweetly.

The man's face fell, "Look Miss I don't have time to entertain such nonsense." He walked off mumbling something that sounded like, 'Bloody tourist' or 'Bloody Yanks'.

Crystal just walked back towards the guys with a sour look on her face, "Well that was a pleasant experience."

"Well I don't expect these guys would know where a magical platform would be." Harry said, matter-of-factly.

"Fine. So what are we going to do?"

Harry was about to say something with he heard someone behind him say the word 'Muggles'. He turned around and noticed a large group of redheads in the distance.

"There. Them." He pointed at the group and they moved towards the group, pushing Harry's trolley with them.

They reached the family just in time to see three of the older boys run towards the pillar and disappeared right into it.

"Excuse me ma'am." Harry called.

The shocked woman turned towards them, worried that her and her family had been spotted by muggles, but relaxed when she noticed Hedwig.

"Hello dear. I'm Molly Weasley. Is this your first time going to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded. "That's wonderful. It's Ron's first year at Hogwarts too." She indicated another redheaded boy beside her and Harry nodded to him as well. "Just get your trolley lined up with that pillar, get a running start and don't stop till you see the train. Alright?"

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, what was the worst that could happen? Besides him ramming head first into solid stone, that is. He rushed forward, just as instructed, passed right through the pillar and did not stop till he saw the Hogwarts Express.

Relived that he did not need to scrape himself off the stone, Harry looked around and saw all the different families saying their goodbyes as Crystal and Whistler came up behind him.

"Wow. That's cool." Crystal commented.

"Looks like it's about to leave, you better get going kid."

Crystal pulled Harry into a tight bear-hug, which he returned, before shaking Whistler's hand and getting on the train. He managed to find an empty compartment for himself and as the train started to move, he noticed Crystal and Whistler waving at him from the platform. He opened the window and waved back.

"BYE HARE-BEAR!!!"

"CRYSTAL!!!" Harry yelled outraged but she just laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes, though they weren't all from mirth.

---- Hogwarts Express ----

Harry looked out the window enjoying the scenery. While he was trying not to miss Whistler and Crystal, he was having a hard time. This is the first time that he would be away from them. He was starting to have second thoughts about signing that letter and deciding to attend this school.

"Excuse me." Harry turned to face the person at the door and saw a bushy haired girl, "Do you mind if I sit here? All the other places are full."

"Sure. Why not." He shrugged.

The girl sat down and introduced herself, "I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck her hand out.

"Harry." He shook her hand, "Some call me Blade."

She gave him what could be called a 'You've got to be kidding' look and was about to say something when there was another knock at the door and it slid open slightly and a red headed boy with freckles stood there with a nervous look on his face, it didn't help that Harry had an emotionless expression on his face.

"Err… is it ok if I sit here? Everywhere else is full and I'd rather not sit with my brothers."

Hermione looked at Harry as if asking permission.

He just shrugged, making the same reply as before. "Sure. Why not."

The boy sat down next to Hermione and introduced himself, "I'm Ron Weasely."

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Harry, Harry Potter but some call me Blade."

"Blimey. Are you really?" Ron asked in an awestruck voice.

"Last time I checked."

"Do you… do you really have it?" Ron asked nervously. Noticing Harry's rather annoyed and confused look he continued, "The scar I mean."

---- Flashback ----

"Remember Hare-bear, be nice. This is your chance to make some friends your age instead of an old geezer and me around."

"Aw. C'mon Crystal. Why would I want to make new friends when I've already got you?" Harry flirted with her.

Crystal giggled, "Thanks Hare-bear. Keep that up and I might reconsider my policy about dating younger men."

Both Harry and Crystal had a good laugh.

"But seriously Hare-bear, you have to consider making friends. We won't be around most of the year you know."

"I'll think about it."

---- End Flashback ----

"Yeah." He moved the hair covering his scar, "I don't see what the big deal is and don't get used to it. I have no interest in being some side show freak. It's just an ordinary scar."

"Harry. That's no ordinary cut you have." Hermione started to explain, "That scar is a curse mark, so to speak. It was left on you the night the Dark Lord came and…"

"You mean Voldemort."

Ron flinched noticeable and hissed, "Don't say his name."

"What is it with everyone? Are you all so scared shitless by this dumbass that you can't even say his name without crapping in your pant?!" Normally, Harry would not have lost control of his emotions so easily but this was it after weeks of having to deal with this 'He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named', 'You-Know-Who' and whatever else the wizarding world dared to call the bastard.

"Look mate, you don't know what he did…"

"And you do? Correct me if I'm wrong but we're the same age. That means you wouldn't know anything except what was told to you or you read. And even then you're too scared to say his name. Well let me tell you something, if he ever shows his face again, I'd kick his ass one more time and send him straight to Hell."

Ron just stared at his shoes meekly like a scolded child.

"As I was saying," Hermione carried on in hopes of easing the tension in the room. "The night the Dark Lord… I mean Voldemort," She corrected when she noticed Harry's annoyed stare, "came for your family, he killed both your parents with the killing curse but for some reason it did not work on you. Instead, it's said to have bounced back on him, killing him and leaving you with that scar."

"So?"

"Harry you're the only one in history to have ever survived a hit from the Avada Kedevra curse. That's why they call you The-Boy-Who-Lived." Hermione explained.

"Great. Just what I need, more attention." Harry complained to himself, though his expression changed to one of surprise and deep thought, as if pieces of a puzzle were coming together in his mind. "This Avada Kedevra, the killing curse, it wouldn't happen to be green would it?"

"Well yes, according to a book I read, the killing curse is a bright green light that kills its victims without leaving a single mark on them. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing important. Just something I forgot to ask a friend about."

Harry looked at Ron who'd remain silent throughout Hermione's explanation. He was about to say something when a woman with the snacks trolley appeared at the door and asked if they would like anything.

"No thanks. Already got mine." Ron said half-heartedly while holding up what looked like a sandwich, and not a very appetizing one at that.

He looked over at Hermione who seemed to be having a hard time trying to decide what to buy off the trolley.

Harry sighed and thought to himself, "The things I do for you Crystal. Just hope they don't become my friends for the wrong reasons… if at all."

"We'll take a couple of everything you've got." Harry said pulling out a few galleons from his pocket.

Harry dropped his purchases on to the space next to his seat and invited Ron and Hermione to share what he bought. Ron looked much happier and explained to Harry and to a certain extent Hermione about the different types of sweets and the chocolate frog cards. Harry was rather caught off guard when his chocolate frog jumped out the window.

"I got Albus Dumbledore." Harry took a look at his first chocolate frog card, "Hmmm… so this is what the great Professor Dumbledore looks like. Yup, definitely in the same league as Whistler, old farts, the lot of them." He thought.

"Oh I've got three of him."

Harry looked back at his card, "Hey he's gone."

"Of course. You don't expect him to be around all the time do you?"

"Well in muggle photographs people usually stay still."

"You mean they don't move at all? That's really weird."

Harry looked back at his card just as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile and wink. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head; he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around all this magic stuff. He turned the card over and read Dumbledore's stats and he was sure he would have been very impressive if he knew what the hell half of them meant.

"What's this?" Hermione picked up a box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans.

"I'd be careful of those. When they say every flavor, they mean every flavour. My brother George reckons he got a bogey-flavoured one once."

"I think I'll pass." Hermione placed the box back on the seat.

"I'll try'em." Harry grabbed the box and popped a red one into his mouth. The flavour wasn't so bad, in fact, he thought that he had tasted this before… then it hit him and he spat it out.

"Blood!"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry strangely.

"What's the problem mate?" Ron looked confused, "I mean you are a half vampire aren't you?"

Harry shot a glare at Ron, "How'd you know!"

"Err… Harry it's in all the books." Hermione tried to explain.

"Books?"

"Yes. Harry, you see you're sort of a legend around the Wizarding World and there are tons of books written about you."

"Books?! I knew I was rather famous but books?"

"Didn't you know?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. Spent my life raised by muggles." Harry shrugged. "One of them knew, Whistler, he's the one Dumbledore contacted the night my parents were killed and they decided to keep the fact that I'm a wizard a secret."

"Wonder why they did that?" Ron thought.

"Doesn't really matter much."

"So what do you…" Hermione started to ask something else but was interrupted when the cabin door slid open, revealing a blonde haired boy, flanked by two big bulky boys about the same height as Harry.

The blonde boy scanned the occupants of the compartment before his eyes landed on Harry, or more specifically, his scar. "So it is true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry did not like this guy's tone, stuck up and pompous.

"And so what if he has?" Harry asked in a rather cold tone of voice as he stood up and stepped forward, with Ron falling in behind him.

Draco smirked, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabble and Goyle. Stick with me and I'll show you all there is to know about the Wizarding World." He held his hand out.

Harry just stared at him coldly.

Draco looked annoyed for a moment, lowered his hand and noticed Ron, "You'll find that in the Wizarding World, there are the right kind of wizards, like the Malfoys, and the wrong kind," he looks Ron over, "like the Weaselys."

Harry held Ron back but Draco ignored him when he noticed Hermione, "And who are you? I don't recognize you so that means you're either from one of the lesser Wizarding families, or more likely a mudblood."

Harry did not know why back the comment seemed to upset Hermione and piss Ron off enough that he had to hold him back a little more.

"I think I can make my own decisions on the people I hang with, and you're not one of them."

Draco looked pissed, "I'm warning you Potter, you don't want to make me your enemy, my father…"

"Is an idiot." Harry interrupted, "cause he spawned some pasty faced ass-wipe of an idiot who probably won't last two seconds in a fight."

Draco looked stunned for a second while Crabble and Goyle just looked confused, before his face turned red with anger and he made a move to draw his wand, "You'll pay for that Pott…"

Harry cut Draco off by thrusting his open palm at Draco, striking him in the nose. Before either Crabble or Goyle could react Harry kicked Crabbe in the face on the left and quickly swung his leg, kicking the back of Goyle's head. Goyle's face ended up being smashed against the glass window of the compartment. All three landed back into the corridor.

Harry stared coldly at the fallen boys but quickly slipped back in to the compartment and shut the door when he heard a door slide open.

"What's going on here?"

"Act natural." Harry whispered as the door to their compartment slid open revealing a Prefect with red hair.

"Do you lot know anything about this?" He pointed at the boys in the corridor who were just getting back to their feet.

"All I heard was someone falling over themselves. You guys think it was anything else?" Ron and Hermione just shook their heads.

"They're lying. He attacked us for no reason!" Draco accused.

"Me? Beat two big guys and you up? So you're saying that in a three on one fight I kicked your butts."

Draco looked like he swallowed something sour.

"That's it you lot, off with you. And Ron, I don't expect any trouble from you or I'll be owling mom." Percy warned as he closed the door and walked away.

"You know you could have gotten into serious trouble for that." Hermione said disapprovingly.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"I learnt from the best."

"Who taught you that mate?"

"Well, there was this one time after… watching a late-night horror show with a friend of mine, her name's Crystal, and we were walking through a crappy part of town. This big guy came up to us and tried to pick her up but she wasn't interested. Still, this guy just wouldn't get a clue. Then he went too far and grabbed her arm, before I could hit that guy Crystal gave him a good one right in the 'nads."

Harry noticed the confused looks on their faces, "Gonads." As the confused looks didn't clear up, he clarified again, "Right between the legs." Ron winced. "Then for good measure she decks him right in the face, breaking his nose. Anyway, a security guard came running and the dumbass did what Malfoy just tried to do to us, get Crystal in trouble by saying she attacked him. Then Crystal did what I did, acting natural, which, while insulting to Malfoy and his goons, was even more embarrassing for the guy coz well, Crystal is a girl and she didn't even reach up to his chest."

"She sounds like one tough girl." Ron commented.

"That she is." Harry stared off into space for a moment. 'And there's that home sickness again. Crap this sucks!' He thought.

Hermione frowned. "What were you doing out so late? And why go to a theater in a bad part of town?"

"Uhh… I like horror movies; they're normally shown that late and… they're cheaper there."

"By the way Harry, where do you live? The books don't really say where you were raised. One did mention that you had relatives somewhere in England, but your accent doesn't sound British." Hermione asked.

"I was raised in the States. I spend most of my time training in the martial arts and… other activities."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Just stuff." He wasn't about to tell them everything just yet.

"Oh. Ok." Hermione decided to stop asking questions as it seemed like Harry did not want to tell them more about himself, though she really, REALLY wanted to ask more questions.

"So, either of you interested in quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Hermione answered.

"What's quidditch?"

"What's quidditch? WHAT'S QUIDDITCH?" Ron looked appalled, "Only the greatest game to have ever been created."

Ron went on to explain everything there was about quidditch to Harry while Hermione tried to pay attention, but she found herself reading her copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' instead.

---- Hogsmead Station ----

The sun was setting over the horizon as Harry stepped off the train and looked around. He did not mind the cold, he rather enjoyed it sometimes.

Harry turned his attention to a lump that was bobbing over the heads of the students and heard the all too familiar voice of Hagrid, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years, over here!"

Harry walked over to Hagrid, who, when he noticed him, asked. "All right there, Harry?"

"You know Hagrid, we had a hard time finding Platform 9¾ since you left without giving directions." Harry gave him an annoyed look.

"Oops. Sorry. Must have slipped me mind."

"It's alright Hagrid. Just teasing." Hagrid smiled.

"C'mon, follow me. Any more firs'-years? Mind your step now. Firs'-years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down a somewhat slippery slope along a narrow path, trying not to fall. Harry decided to walk next to Hagrid, who tapped his shoulder and when Harry turned to face him, said. "Look there Harry."

He looked towards where Hagrid was pointing to and saw the castle off in the distance. It was a breath-taking scene. The castle was lit by moonlight and starlight with lights flickering from candles in the castle itself.

The other students had noticed the sight by now and were chatting excitedly amongst themselves. They followed the path till it stopped at the edge of a black lake.

"No more'n four in a boat!" Hagrid pointed to the fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the side of the shore.

Harry got in a boat on his own; Ron was about to board as well but Malfoy and his goons decided to cut in.

"You sure you and your boys want to sit here?" Harry interrupted before Malfoy could open his mouth, "after all, it's a pretty small boat and your boys are pretty big. Never know if a boat like this will capsize, and in a big black lake like this, it'll probably be very hard to find a body or three." Harry said this rather innocently, but while his eyes seemed playful, they held something that said he could and probably would do what he said.

Malfoy and his goons left before their butts even touched the seats.

Ron happily sat down next to him, "That was a bloody brilliant bluff, mate."

"What made you think that was a bluff?" Harry gave him a look that said 'Are you sure?'

Hermione and another girl that introduced herself as Lavender Brown joined them. Hagrid made sure everyone was in their boat before ordering them to move off. Hermione was giving them what could be described as a cross between a guided tour and a detailed history lesson.

Lavender and Ron looked like they were about to doze off while Harry just kept looking at the castle, his home for the next couple of months.

After making it across the lake and into a cave under the castle, they stopped at a small harbor where they got off and were greeted by a stern looking woman.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house. Come along then, don't dawdle." She said sternly and started walking up the stairs.

The students followed Prof. McGonagall quickly and quietly up the stairs.

---- Hogwarts – Great Hall Entrance ----

At the entrance to the Great Hall, the professor stopped and turned to face the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Soon you will walk through these doors where the sorting ceremony will begin and you will be sorted into your respective houses, each with its own noble history. You may have the bravery of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufferpuff, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw or the cunning of a Slytherin."

Harry was only listening half interestedly, he had read or at least skimmed through most of what was written about the four houses, their history and traits. He kinda liked Slytherin house.

"Your house will be like your family here, you will sleep in your house dormitory, go to class the rest of your house and spend most of your free time in your house common room. Your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor."

She paused to take a look at the new batch of first years, she had seen many student walk through the doors of the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. Many were nervous or excited. Some looked confused, like the two rather large boys next to a blond boy who was looking rather smug, most likely a pureblood and from his looks, was most likely Lucius Malfoy's son.

Then she noticed something she'd never seen before, a first year student at the back of the line leaning against the pillar of the staircase. He looked almost bored with his eyes closed. He looked familiar.

Harry, feeling eyes on him, turned to face her. Prof. McGonagall held in her gasp, he looked just like his father, but his eyes were definitely from his mother. She'd forgotten that he was finally coming with all the preparations she'd had to do today.

Prof. McGonagall caught herself before any of the other students noticed that she was staring. She remembered when she met with Albus the night Harry's parents were murdered and he was left in the care of the vampire hunter. She had her doubts but at least he was better than the Dursleys.

She cleared her throat, "Now wait here. When everything is ready I will come back and bring you in." She left, closing the doors behind her.

"TREVOR!!!"

Harry turned as a plump boy grabbed a toad off the floor; he heard one of the other boys call him Neville, and he looked pretty happy to get his toad back.

Prof. McGonagall appeared at the doors to the Great Hall and led them through the doors and into the Great Hall between two of the long rows of tables, under the watchful eyes of every student and staff member in the room.

He looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It was a very beautiful sight and he though that Crystal would have loved to see it. He heard Hermione comment on how the ceiling was enchanted to look like the outside sky.

Prof. McGonagall stepped next to a stool with a very old hat on it. Turned out all they had to do was wear that hat to be sorted, apparently the damn thing was, for lack of a better word, alive.

Harry watched as one by one all the other first years in front of him got sorted. Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor, Ron would be sorted after him and that dumbass Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin before that hat even touched his head.

"Potter, Harry."

The Great Hall went silent as he walked up the steps, head held high, looking straight and not looking the least bit nervous as he took a seat, scanning the hall once before the hat covered his eyes.

"My my my. I've been waiting a long time for you young Potter. Hmmm… Let's see… not a bad mind… lots of loyalty… a great deal of courage… and what's this? Such a cold calculating mind."

"So what's all that suppose to mean?"

"Just that you are rather difficult to place. In fact I've only faced this problem once before."

"Let me guess. It was that dick-wad, Voldemort."

"Not afraid to say his name now are we?"

"The day I'm too afraid to say a name, I'll blow my own brains out."

The hat chuckled a little, "I think I know where to place you, somewhere which will help you on your way to greatness." The sorting hat told Harry before pausing as if to take a breath, "SLY…"

TBC...

Thanks for the support and good reviews.

Please review.

A/N  
I will be posting up a story that I've taken over as soon as I get the re-writes back from my beta and gotten approval from the original author.

I will also most likely be publishing what I have for some of my other stories first and hope I can update them as quickly as I can.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter or Blade.

A/N:  
Hey. Sorry this took forever. So a quick note and on with the fic: I knew not a very good cliff hanger, not that I was aiming for a good one I just didn't want to make the chapter too long and no other idea how to end it.

I think you waited long enough, do check out the A/N at the end of the chapter though.

---- - ----

The sorting hat paused as if to take a breath, "SLY…"

But before it could finish, Harry's hand seemed to appear out of nowhere, grabbing the mouth of the sorting hat and clamping it shut.

What the two did not notice was the stunned reaction of the rest of the Hall. One, no student had ever grabbed the sorting hat's mouth to prevent it from announcing the house they were about to be sorted into.

Two, Harry Potter, hero of the light and vanquisher of the last Dark Lord had been about to be sorted into Slytherin. The hat had not needed to finish what it was about to say for everyone to figure that out.

Prof. McGonagall released the breath she was holding but that did not do anything to help slow her racing heart. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack when she realized where the hat was going to place Harry.

She looked around and noticed the shock and disbelief on many of the students faces, even the Slytherin students were not spared the shock.

Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. Snape looked like they were about to jump out of their seats, in fact their backsides had left their chairs but while Albus looked worried, Snape looked almost outraged and about to hex the hat.

Hagrid looked like he was going to cry and the diminutive Prof. Flitwick fell off his seat. She and everyone else turned their attention back to Harry and the sorting hat; this had to be the most anticipated sorting in the history of Hogwarts.

"Listen up you moth ridden piece of trash. So long as that dumbass Malfoy is in a particular house there is no way in hell I'm going to be in it and have to play nice with him. Personally Slytherin was one of my top two picks but with him in there… No. Way. In. Hell."

The sorting hat shook its mouth free from Harry's grasp, "Well I can safely say that no ones stopped me in the middle of announcing a sorting before, but if not Slytherin then it has to be…GRYFFINDOR!!!

Professors Dumbledore and Snape fell back into their seats, sighing in relief and Prof. Dumbledore wiped his brow.

Hagrid happily clapped with the rest of the Professors and most of the students, especially the Gryffindors. The Weasley twins lead a few of their housemates in cheering that they got Harry Potter.

A very relieved Prof McGonagall removed the sorting hat. Harry stood and gave her a nod before heading down the steps. He stopped halfway down and turned to look at Dumbledore, who raised his cup and nodded to him.

Harry returned the gesture and took a seat on the Gryffindor table. The rest of the sorting continued, Ron sat down in front of him after being sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"You look relieved."

"Of course! Every member in my family has been sorted into Gryffindor; it's like a family tradition. But the twins, just kept going on and on and on about how I'd likely end up in Hufflepuff." Ron was breathing heavily, having said all that in one breath.

"Well based on how the hat reacted to being placed on 'Another Weasley!' as it put it, all future Weasleys won't have to worry about being placed anywhere else."

Prof. Dumbledore stood up with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eyes, "Welcome! Welcome to the new school year at Hogwarts! Now before we begin the banquet there are a few announcements I'd like to make. First-years should note the Forbidden Forest in the ground is just that, forbidden to all students."

He gave the Weasley twins a knowing look while they tried to act innocent.

"Also a reminder by our caretaker, Mr. Filch, no magic is to be done in the corridors between classes. Also, Quidditch trials will be conducted in the second week of the term, those interested in playing for their House should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to suffer a painful death."

Few people laughed and Harry noticed that none of the older students even smiled.

"He can't be serious, can he?" Harry thought.

"With that said, here are my last few words for the night: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!"

Everybody clapped and cheered as food appeared on the previously empty plates and bowls on the tables.

"That man is definitely a few cards short of a deck." Harry thought and just mentally shook his head, "and he's supposed to be the Headmaster of this place."

Harry just ate and watched his surroundings, more specifically his fellow Gryffindors including Hermione who was talking to one of the Gryffindor perfects with red hair, the one they met on the train after their run in with Malfoy. He obviously related to Ron.

"My brother, Percy."

"Huh?" Harry turned to Ron who was sitting across from him just piling the food on his plate.

"That's my brother, Percy. He's a bit of a know-it-all and a snob." Ron took a bite out of a chicken leg and swallowed before continuing, "Make that a big snob. Always thinking he's better than the rest of us. Mom and dad even bought him his own owl and…"

"Hello there young Gryffindors."

Harry turned to see the ghost that had interrupted Ron's rant, "I'm Sir Nicholas. The resident ghost of Gryffindor House tower. Wonderful to meet all of you."

"I know you. You're Nearly Headless Nick." Ron spoke with his mouth full.

"Sir Nicholas if you please."

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked after giving Ron a disgusted look.

"Like this." Sir Nicholas snapped his head to the side and it fell almost completely off except for the bit of 'flesh' holding it in place like a hinge.

Sir Nicholas, looking quite pleased with the stunned looks, flipped his head back and coughed, "Now, if you'll excuse me. Enjoy your dinner and I do hope you'll do your best to win the House Cup." He floated away mumbling something that sounded like 'Bloody Baron becoming bloody unbearable'.

Harry grabbed himself some ice cream and tarts as the main course was replaced by dessert. "Man, Crystal will freak when she hears about this."

"Mr Potter."

Harry turned to look at Prof. McGonagall, "Yes?"

"The Headmaster would like to see you. Follow me please."

Harry nodded and got up to follow her.

"Wow. Harry barely over…" Started one of the twins.

"An hour into the start of your…"

"First year and you're already being called…"

"To the Headmaster's office."

"I'd say that's a new record."

"I totally agree old twin of mine."

Harry just smiled at the twins' antics and followed Prof McGonagall. They stopped in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Wait here Mr. Potter. The Headmaster will be along shortly to bring you up. One of the Gryffindor Prefects or myself will be back here to meet you to bring you back to the Gryffindor tower since you have not been there before. Are there any questions?"

Harry just shook his head and Prof McGonagall took her leave. Harry just looked around and observed his surroundings especially the gargoyle that seemed to be looking directly at him.

He was about to take a closer look when he heard someone coming his way. He quickly leaped up the wall and hid out of sight.

Prof Dumbledore walked up to the entrance of his office fully expecting to see Harry waiting for him in front of the gargoyle, he had passed Prof McGonagall just a moment ago and she said he was waiting for him here.

"Harry?" He called out, "Harry are you here?"

Harry dropped silently and unnoticed right behind Prof Dumbledore.

"Evening Headmaster." Harry answered coolly.

Dumbledore spun around his hand on his heart rather startled.

"Hello Harry, or should I call you Blade?" Dumbledore greeted with a twinkle in his eyes after having calmed down. "How did he get behind me without me noticing?" He thought.

"Harry is just fine." Harry looked at Dumbledore with calm, cool eyes, as if analyzing him and trying to read or figure him out. Something Dumbledore was not used to receiving from an eleven year old, but this was no ordinary eleven year old.

Harry did not quite like the twinkle in his eyes for some unknown reason, like Dumbledore was trying to look right into him and read his mind or something.

"Well, shall we go up to my office then? Lemon Drop."

Harry watched as the gargoyle got up and moved out of the way, Harry followed Dumbledore who stepped on a single step which started to rise and turn like a revolving escalator.

Harry walked into the office behind Dumbledore and stopped to look around the Headmaster's office.

"Nice bird." Harry walked over to the swan sized bird and stretched his hand out but stopped short of touching it just in case it did not want to be touched.

Much to Harry's delight, the bird moved its head forward and Harry patted it and stroked its feathers.

"Yes, he is. Fawkes is a phoenix and a dear and trusted friend of many years."

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and motioned for Harry to take a seat in the chair facing him.

"You gave me quite a shock back there."

"Guess that's not a good thing for a hundred and sixty year old, give or take a couple of decades, no matter how much of a spring in his step he has."

Dumbledore just chuckled, "Quite right. Quite right." Dumbledore straightened himself, this was probably not going to be as light-hearted as he'd like. "Now Harry, how have you been these last few years? I've kept in contact with Whistler and sometimes I've watched you from afar. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to talk to you directly."

"Then why didn't you?" Harry was trying his best not to punch the old guy out, "Why did I have to be lied to for the whole of my life about what I was? My parents? Who I am? WHY!"

Dumbledore took a few deep breaths, "We thought it was best that you grew up without knowledge of who you were, or at least your status in the Wizarding world, and we wanted to put you with your aunt and uncle who are your only living relatives."

Dumbledore paused to take a look at Harry who was now looking at him piercing eyes as if to determine whether or not he was telling the truth.

Seeing that Harry did not have anything to say yet, "We were hoping to keep you more down to earth. We weren't sure how it would be if you grew up knowing you were a legend before you could even walk."

"Fine, I accept your explanation. Doesn't mean I like it or that you're off the hook but why aren't I with them then?

"Well when I went to the home of your relatives, I ran into Professor McGonagall who had been observing them the whole day. She was very much against the idea of leaving you with them; they absolutely hate magic and anything to do with our world. Though I was still quite set in leaving you in their care, Minerva, Professor McGonagall was quite adamant in putting you somewhere else, even at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore paused for a moment to conjure up a pitcher of water and two goblets. Harry took the goblet Dumbledore offered him while he took a drink from his own.

"Ah… much better. Anyway as I was saying, on her insistence that you not be placed with them, I had a message sent to Hagrid via Fawkes to bring you back to Hogwarts instead. When you and Hagrid arrived, we sat in this very room discussing what to do with you. Eventually I remembered a muggle I ran into a few years before who was a vampire hunter, and a very good one in his prime."

"Whistler."

"Yes, quite right. So after much debate, it was decided that we'd leave you in Whistler's care provided of course he accepted you. It took some convincing and a lot of explaining, but that's a tale for another time." Dumbledore told Harry before he could ask.

"With Whistler in agreement we made arrangements for you to stay with him 'till you started school, including providing you with the potion to help with your thirst, but as you know it did not work for very long."

"About a week or less before they had to put me back on blood which made my thirst harder to control. I almost attacked Whistler a few times. Look I know all this; you're not answering my main question."

"Well we knew that Whistler would train you and prepare you for your destiny, which is to face Voldemort and destroy him."

"Why not some trained soldier or wizard? Why an underage wizard, namely me?"

"In due time Harry. In due time. It is a heavy burden to carry for one so young, so I ask that you trust that I will tell you when you're ready." Dumbledore explained in a grandfatherly voice.

Harry's eyes narrowed, as if sending a message that he did not fully trust him if at all, "For now headmaster. For now."

---- School Corridor ----

Harry walked out of the entrance and the gargoyle moved back in place. He was met by Percy.

"Hello Harry." He greeted and held out his hand. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Percy Weasley."

Harry shook his hand, "Harry. Harry Potter. You're Ron's brother, right?"

"Yes. I hope he isn't giving you any trouble."

Percy led Harry through the corridors but before Harry could answer, they ran into Prof. Quirrell and Prof. Snape.

Harry felt a sharp pain go through his forehead, more specifically his scar as Prof. Snape looked at him but other than a deep intake of breath, he did not show that he was in pain.

The pain disappeared as quickly as it came when Snape turned his attention to Percy, "What are the two of you doing out of your dormitories?!"

"We just left the Headmaster's office Professor." Percy answered.

Prof. Snape just nodded with a sneer on his face and walked off, followed by a nervous Quirrell.

"Who was that grease ball?"

"That was Professor Snape, he teaches potions but it's the Dark Acts he fancies so he's pretty much after Quirrell's job."

They continued walking till they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password please."

"Caput Draconis." They walked through the entrance and into the Gryffindor common room. "You'll have to give her the password every time you want to enter the tower. Your room is up there. All your belongings have been moved up there already. Well goodnight Harry, I've got to go on patrol now."

With that Percy left the tower and Harry walked up the stairs to his room.

Harry entered the room and was greeted by the snoring of his roommates. Harry sat at his table and started writing a letter to Crystal and Whistler. When he finished, he was about to put it away and ask Hedwig to deliver it the next day when there was a tapping at the window. Looking out, Harry saw Hedwig waiting outside.

"Perfect timing girl, I need this delivered to Crystal or Whistler, then head back here unless they need you."

Hedwig hooted and flew off into the night sky. There was something about Prof Snape that just did not sit right with Harry and he needed to know what. Something was up but he decided to wait till he heard from Crystal and Whistler before doing anything.

TBC

Thanks for the support and good reviews.

Please review.

A/N:  
As I said some good news, hopfully you won't have to wait too long fot the next chapters, Chapters 7 & 8 are done just waiting to be beta-ed. Unfortunately work has picked up at the base so not such when I can complete other chapters and I'm hoping to start publishing other stories including one I took over and rewrote, 'The Black Phoenix', originally 'Harry Potter, Black Phoenix' by darknessallover. Once I get approval for the rewritten original 9 chapters I can start publishing them and carry on from there.

The 2 most likely HP fics to be published will probably be 'Breast Master' and a 'new' idea 'The New Lord of Darkness'. I know I said I'd publish a couple of fic last time, I'm really sorry.

Hard time with my beta since she moved to Australia, doing Uni/College so hopefully she can send them back faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Blade.

A/N:  
First I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and support.

Also I think I forgot to answer a question for chapter 5 regrading Harry and his sunglasses. I would like to clarify, Harry does not wear his sunglasses other than when he's fighting/hunting or in Blade mode. Lol. Unless otherwise metioned of course. Why does he wear glasses when he diesn't need them? Well I plan to explain that in full detail in a later installment but I think I've dropped very very big hints here and there that I think most of you would have guessed and are rolling your eyes are my lousy attempt. Not going to stop me from trying though.

On with the story!

---- - ----

Harry was on the grounds, at the top of the stairs leading to Hagrid's hut, doing his morning training. He'd been doing this for as long as he could remember. Wake up at the break of dawn, run about five miles, then go through some katas.

Right now he was in the middle of one of his unarmed katas. He knew that someone had been watching him since the beginning of this kata but decided to just carry on since they did not seem to be a threat.

Harry finished off with two powerful punches before taking a deep breath to relax. He picked up his towel and wiped the sweat off his body.

"I know you're there. Why you don't you come out Hermione." He called out, without even turning around.

Hermione stepped out from behind the doorway; a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"How'd you know I was there? I was very quiet."

"Not quiet enough. Vampires have heightened senses." He turned to face her as he threw his robe over his tank top. "What are you doing up here?"

"I woke up early and decided to find the library. It says in 'Hogwarts, A History' that the school's library was one of the oldest and vastest in all of England. So I just had to see it for myself and then I saw you here so I thought I'd watch for a little while. You don't mind, do you?" She asked nervously.

"It's ok I guess." Harry just shrugged and walked back into the castle.

"So where are you heading to?" Hermione asked as she walked beside him.

"Back to the dorm for a shower, then to breakfast."

"Well I guess I'll be going to the library then. Bye Harry." Hermione ran off.

By the time Harry made it back to his dorm, Neville and Seamus had already left for breakfast. He had just gotten out of the bathroom and started to dress as Ron sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his hair in complete disarray.

"Blimey. What are you doing up so early mate?"

"I always get up before dawn to do some training. Beside it's not that early either, the others already left for breakfast."

Ron just groaned and tried to go back to sleep, covering his head with the blanket. Harry strapped his barrettes around his waist, fastening them behind his back and threw his robe over them before leaving.

---- Charms Class ----

Prof. Flitwick stood on top of a stack of books as he addressed the class, "Good morning young Gryffindors, and welcome to your first Charms class. First let's take your attendance."

When he came to Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and walked up to Harry, "My goodness, Harry Potter. I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"Yes, I've been getting that." Harry was getting a little nervous at the looks his classmates were giving him.

"Ah yes, Minerva was right, you definitely have your mother's eyes. I remember your mother, brilliant student, excellent at Charms. Anyway back to the lesson."

Prof. Flitwick made his way back to his stack of books and began introducing them to the basics of Charms.

---- Hogwarts Corridor ----

"God damn it! This is the last time I listen to you about directions!" Harry snarled as he and Ron ran down the empty corridor.

"I'm sorry. I thought that was the right way. Come on! If we're lucky we'll be there before McGonagall."

They burst into the classroom and found everyone already seated. Prof. McGonagall wasn't there yet, just a grey cat sitting on her table.

"See I told you we'd make it."

The cat jumped off the table, changing into Prof. McGonagall as it did so, who then walked up to an opened-mouth Ron and a slightly surprised looking Harry.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron commented.

"Why thank you." She sounded amused at Ron's expression. "Now if you two will kindly take your seats and refrain from being late to class again, we shall begin."

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts and anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

"Strict lady." Harry thought.

She processed to change her table into a pig and back again, then began to explain the basics of transfiguration. Their first task was to turn match sticks into needles.

It wasn't as easy as some of them thought. At the end of the lesson only Harry and Hermione had made any noticeable changes to their matches, Harry's being the furthest along.

"Bloody hell." Ron moaned as he and Harry left the classroom, "I can't believe it. It's only the first day and we need to write a 3-foot parchment on the basics and uses of transfiguration!"

"Well I think it's great that we get to learn so much on the first day, after all there's so much to learn." Hermione said a know-it-all tone. "Don't you think so Harry?"

"It's ok."

"Speak for yourself. This is a nightmare."

"Honestly Ron. You're never going to amount to anything if you don't study." Hermione told him bossily with her hands on her hips.

"Well excuse me if I don't live up to your expectations. We can't all be know-it…"

"Ron." Harry interrupted, stopping Ron from walking down the left corridor. "Defense class is this way." He pointed to the corridor on the right.

"You sure?"

"One, I'm not trusting you with directions. Two, I heard Quirrell's class stinks of garlic course he's afraid of a vampire coming after him. And I smell a lot of garlic that way."

"Oh. Ok."

"See, you can't even find your way to class and you don't want to pay attention during it." Hermione ranted.

Harry was doing his best to ignore the two arguing Gryffindors.

Defense class was a big disappointment, Prof. Quirrell gave them little more than bits of personal experiences and encounters but when asked for more detail, he'd start spouting off about something unrelated or nonsensical.

Harry hoped that he could meet with Prof. Quirrel to get more information about the Wizarding World's vampire hierarchy and maybe find out new ways to kill them.

---- After Dinner ----

Harry had managed to get directions to Prof. Quirrel's room and was on his way there now. He was glad to take a breather from Ron and Hermione's arguing about studies and rules.

Sure he followed rules, just not the ones about not killing people and it being illegal to carry concealed weapons.

He was pretty sure that Hermione would not be too happy about how well he followed the rules. Too bad, she seemed like such a nice shy girl when they first met. Of course, they just met yesterday and she still seemed that way sometimes.

His thoughts were interrupted by a stinging pain from his scar just as he reached Prof. Quirrel's room. The door to the room opened and Prof. Snape, who noticed Harry the moment he stepped out.

"Potter." Snape practically spat out his name before walking away.

The pain still lingered for a moment as he entered the room, "Professor? Can I come in? It's Harry. Harry Potter."

"Harr… Harry. Of course. Come… come in." Quirrel took a sip of his tea and motioned for Harry to take a seat across him. "What… ca… can I do for you?"

"Well Professor, I was hoping we could discuss vampires, we both have an interest in them."

"Ah yes. Fascinating crea… creatures." Prof. Quirrel offered Harry some tea which he accepted, "There are actually… actually four different kinds of… know… known vampires."

This was news to Harry, he'd spent his entire life fighting vampires and this is the first time he's ever heard of there being more than one kind of vampire.

"There are the common… kind of vampire… which are called Vampyre which look human… and have all the tra… traditional weaknesses. Then there… there are the Nosferatu, they… they loo… look more bat… bat-like than norm… normal humans. Many con… consider them to be… be a sub-species of… the com… common Vampyre."

"Run into those often enough." Harry thought.

"However… ever there are those that belie… believe that Nos… Nosferatu are the oldest of vampire species… or that ol… old Vampyre will look more like… like Nosferatu with age but no one is for… for sure. Vampires are… are very secretive about their… their culture and history."

Harry took a sip of his tea. "Hmmm… Not much different from what we've got. So far I've only ever encountered the Vampyre and Nosferatu, and Whistler's never mentioned any of the other kinds of vampires." He thought.

"Then there are ani… animal vampires, they are… said to have bee… been born when animals… that… that were fed on by… by vampires unexpect…edly turned. They feed on blood and some… times flesh but there is little cha… chance that… that their human victims will t… turn but their ani… animal victims almost always… always do. The most com… common of them is the… the Hellhound."

Prof. Quirrel took a very deep and slow breath, "Then probably rare… rarer than all of themand more powerful apart from the very first vampire, are the Dhampir or… or the Daywalkers."

Harry was captivated by what Quirrel was saying, "They are usual… usually half vampire and ha… half human, which have all th… the abilities of a vampire and no… none of the weaknesses, li… like aversion to sunlight and th… the like, just the th… thirst."

"Normally… half vampires… aren… aren't as stro… strong or fast as… full… vampires, but th… the Dhampir are, st… stronger even. They are truly rare… and… and there ha… have only been four known tru… true Dhampir in the last seve… seven hundred years and the… the last one app… appeared almost two… two hundred years ago."

"That's very interesting." Harry sunk back into his chair. Obviously people in the Wizarding World knew he was a half vampire but not that he was a Daywalker.

"Though there is a… rumor… amongst the vampire community… that there is a new Daywalker. And he hunts other vampires."

---- Dungeons, Potions Class ----

Prof. Snape walked through the door of the class and straight to the front, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He started to pace up and down the center of the class, "As there is little foolish waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic… I don't expect you to understand the beauty of a simmering caldron and the delicate power of the liquids as they creep through the body… I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and stopper death… if you not as big a bunch of dunderheads that I normally teach."

He stopped next to Harry's desk when he noticed him, "Ah. Mr. Potter, our latest… celebrity. Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione was raising her hand as high as she could. She really wanted to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"You get a sleeping draught called the draught of the living dead." Harry answered. Snape's sneer just grew larger.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione had practically left her seat, raising her hand trying to get Prof. Snape's attention but he ignored her. He was fully intending to embarrass Potter.

"In the stomach of a goat. It can neutralise most poisons."

The sneer on Snape's face grew if that was even possible, "What do you get when you add powdered dragon bone and basilisk venom to a boiling caldron of demon root and sulphuric acid?"

A smirk replaced his sneer, most students wouldn't be able to answer that question, it wasn't found in the regular school text. Even that know-it-all Granger didn't have her hand up anymore.

"A very big boom I'd expect since that mixture will make something similar to Muggle nitroglycerine but more powerful and unstable."

Harry doubted Snape expected him to know the answer to that one. He may not have read everything in 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' but he'd gone through a more useful book called 'Dangerous Potions and Their Uses' and stumbled onto this potion there, nicknamed 'Liquid Chaos' as it did not have a proper name.

Snape contained his surprise and the sneer was back in place, "Hmm… maybe you DID inherit some brains from your mother, she was quite the know-it-all."

Harry was clenching his fists, trying not to beat the greasy bastard into a bloody mess in front of everyone.

"DON'T let it get to your head, Potter. You probably inherited your father's ego as well and are just as bigheaded as he was."

Harry really wanted to rip the asshole's head off or at least tear him a new one since he seemed to have a stick permanently shoved up the original.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WRITING THIS DOWN?!"

At the end of the class, Harry and Ron walked out of the class with Hermione following behind. The class was a nightmare, Snape didn't dislike him, he downright hated him. And probably his parents. God he wanted to beat the bastard 'till he was nothing but a black and blue bleeding mass.

Potions was officially his absolute less favourite class, far surpassing History of Magic especially with all the points that jackass took from them for every little thing or even nothing. Stupid biased bastard.

"Cheer up mate. Fred and George say he takes points off everyone but the Slytherins."

"That guy is just a Goddamn Son-of-a…"

"HARRY!"

---- Great Hall ----

Harry sat with Ron at the Gryffindor table eating lunch, Hermione was off somewhere. They were enjoying lunch and trying to forget about Prof. Snape and potions but every once in a while they would drift to something related to it.

"Guess it's true that Snape really does favour the Slytherins."

"Gee. You think?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"At least we don't have potions with the Slytherins and Snape again till Friday."

"Three days of not having to see that S.O.B in class."

"S.O.B?"

"Son of a…"

"Hey guys." Seamus joined them at the table.

"Hey Seamus. How's Neville?" Ron asked as he stuffed his mouth with food.

"He's ok. Madam Pomfrey says he'll be fine by dinner."

"That's good to know."

"Neville's a nice guy and all." Harry commented, "But I've got five bucks that says he'll be back in the hospital wing by the end of the week."

"I'll take a piece of that." Dean added his two cents as he sat down. "No one can be that clumsy or unlucky."

"I'm in."

"Oh. Alright. Can you loan me a couple of sickles, Harry?"

"Sure Ron." Harry just shook his head.

"Mail's here." Dean commented.

The guys looked up and saw many different kinds of owls flying through the window delivering mail and packages to students and teachers. A barn owl with a roll of newspaper landed in front of Harry.

"Thanks. Here you go." Harry paid the owl, then offered it some food which it ate before flying off. "Still no word from Crystal or Whistler about Snape." He thought as he unrolled his copy of 'The Daily Prophet'. He didn't have to read far, the first article on the front page caught his attention:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on the 7__th__ of August, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing was taken as the vault was emptied the same day._

_When asked for more information regarding the vault, the spokesgoblin had this to say: "We're not telling you what was in there or whose vault it was so you better keep your nose out of this."_

_Though we were not able to find out what was in the vault or whose vault it was, our sources were able to tell as that vault that was broken into was vault 713._

"Hmmm… vault 713 and robbed on the same day we visited." Harry thought. "Obviously whoever broke into the vault was looking for whatever Hagrid took out. I think it's time I pay a visit to Hagrid."

"Hey Harry, can I have that after you're done?"

"Here you go Ron. I'm done." He handed the paper over.

---- Hogwarts Grounds ----

It was finally here, his first flying lesson, and wouldn't you know it, it was with the Slytherins and that ass-wipe Malfoy. The only thing that seemed to bring a smile to his face was how nervous Herimone was about flying, she tried to hide it by trying to boring them stupid with whatever she read from 'Qudditch Through the Ages', though he might want to pick that book up himself. The only person that was probably listening to what she had to say was Neville. Poor guy was probably more nervous than her.

"Hey Neville your Remembrall's glowing." Seamus pointed out.

"That the thing your Gran sent you the other day?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It's supposed to turn red if you've forgotten something." Neville looked hard at the glass ball. "Trouble is I don't remember what I've forgotten."

"What's this?" Draco snatched the glass ball from behind Neville. "Hey look Longbottom's got a Remembrall."

"Give it back!"

"What's going on here?" Madam Hooch appeared behind the group of students.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall!"

"Just looking Professor." The Slytherin tossed it back at Neville. Harry caught it and handed it back to him.

"Be careful Neville. I don't really want to win the bet."

"What bet?"

"Never mind."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins stood facing each other with brooms at their sides as Madam Hooch gave them their instructions, "Now, stick your right hand over your broom and say 'UP!'".

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Harry's broom shot straight into his hand while Hermione looked in open mouthed shock. Hers just rolled on the floor. After everyone managed to get their brooms to move to their hands, Madam Hooch showed that how to mount their brooms.

Unfortunately, Neville got nervous and his broom started to climb and move away from the class.

"Come back down here boy!"

Unfortunately, Neville got more frightened as he got higher, to the point he tried to wrap his arms around the broom but that caused the broom to move forward rapidly and crashed into a tree with a loud 'thud'.

Madam Hooch and the rest of the class ran towards Neville, she bent over him to look him over and found that his only injuries were a broken wrist and a few bruises.

"Up you go." She pulled Neville to his feet. "Come on, we'll head to the hospital wing and get that fixed. As for the rest of you, if you touch those brooms you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch'."

"Ouch. Looks like you win Harry." Dean reached into his pocket but was interrupted.

"Hey look." Everyone turned to Draco who was tossing a glass ball between his hands, "Longbottom dropped his Remembrall."

Harry walked up to Draco and held out his hand. "Give it here Malfoy." He ordered in a firm and cold voice, the kind of voice he'd use when facing off with vampires.

Draco looked scared for a moment before a sneer then a smirk appeared on his face. Grabbing his broom, "You want this Potter? Come and get it." And leaped on his broom and took off. "I think I'll leave this on top of a tree or maybe the tower. Think Longbottom will miss it?"

Harry gritted his teeth and was about to mount but Hermione grabbed his arm, "Harry, Please. Don't! You'll get into trouble."

"What's the matter Potter? Need some advice from the mudblood know-it-all?" Draco taunted.

Hermione's grip loosened as an upset look crossed her face. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off after Draco.

"Give it to me Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom."

"Come and get it if you can Potter." Draco laughed and flew away from Harry.

Harry seemed to instinctively know what to do and leaned forward causing the broom to shoot forward past Malfoy and turned sharply to stop in front of him.

"No one up here to save your pale sorry ass Malfoy. Now hand it over!"

"You want it? CATCH!" Malfoy threw the Remembrall as hard as he could.

Harry shot past Draco, making sure to bump up against Draco's broom just enough to shake him about but not knock him off his broom.

To Harry time seemed to slow as he leaned forward and pushed the school broom to the limit and the glass ball flew towards a tower. Harry pointed the broom down slightly, planning to intercept the ball.

He went into a sharp dive and grabbed the glass ball and somehow managed to halt less than two feet from the side of the tower, had he not stopped he would have hit the stone wall or crashed through the widow.

Harry smiled at the glass ball in his hand before tossing it up and catching it again. He flew back down to the crowd of cheering Gryffindors, Neville's Remembrall glistening in the sunlight as he held it up.

"Harry Potter!" The class turned to see Prof. McGonagall, "Come with me."

Harry passed the Remenbrall to a worried looking Ron and followed Prof. McGonagall while Malfoy and his cronies patted him on his back.

"Don't be too happy Malfoy. If I'm expelled there's nothing to stop me from sending you and your girlfriends here to the hospital wing for the rest of the year." He told Malfoy just loud enough for those close by to hear as he walked pass them.

The Gryffindors that heard were sniggering at the three boys pale faces.

Harry followed Prof. McGonagall through the corridors of Hogwarts. He was thinking how Whistler and Crystal would react when they found out he was expelled in just his first week.

But his thoughts changed when he noticed they made a turn and were walking AWAY from the Headmaster's office and stopped in front of a classroom and she popped her head in.

"Professor Quirrel, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" She stepped back and a puzzled looking fifth year boy stepped out of the classroom.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." McGonagall introduced. "I've found you a Seeker."

"Seeker?" Harry thought.

Oliver thought for a moment before his eyes widened with realization. "Are you serious?" Wood could hardly contain his excitement.

"He's a natural. I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about the restriction on first years but I'm sure we can sort that out." She turned to Harry and gave him a small smile, "Your father would be so proud."

---- Hogwarts Corridor ----

Harry had managed to find Ron after his meeting with Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Dumbledore and Oliver Wood just as Ron was leaving for dinner rather dejectedly. He was very happy to hear that Harry was not being expelled but was just stunned when Harry told him what McGonagall told him.

"Seeker?" Ron said in disbelief, "But first years never make the team. You must be the youngest Seeker…"

"In a century, according to McGonagoll."

"I hope you don't think that it's a reward for breaking the rules."

They both turned to see Hermione standing behind them hold a bunch of books to her chest with a slightly disapproving look on her face.

"Don't get me wrong Harry. I'm glad you're still here and not being expelled but it really not a good idea to go around breaking the rules all the time."

"Look Hermione, I don't go around breaking rules… all the time."

"That's right. Anyway mate, I'm sure you'll make a great Seeker."

"Of course it's in his blood."

Harry and Ron just gave her confused looks.

"Come with me." Hermione led them down several corridors before stopping in front of a glass case and pointed at one particular trophy, "There."

"Whoa! I didn't know your dad was on the team." Ron stared wide eyed.

"I didn't know either." Harry smiled as he looked at one particular name on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team shield: Seeker, James Potter.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of Blade.

A/N:  
Just somethings to clear up.  
1. When I mentioned movies (in past chapters' A/Ns) I meant both the Blade and Harry Potter movies. I liked how the movies condensed the (in my opinion) the 'key'/interesting parts of the books (though some parts of the movie were lacking/wanting and Prisoner of Azkaban was a real disappointment).

Examples of things I liked and will most likely use (in 1 form or another) is the incident with Norbert and Draco ratting them out, followed by Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco serving detention in the Forbbiden Forest. I also liked how they used Nevile to replace Dobby but I like the little fellow so he should still be around.

I liked the 'feel' of Harry's reaction when Harry found out that his dad was a seeker hence I used that.

2. I intent to change the relationship of Snape, Harry and Lily, nothing too original (or at all) I would think and nothing that will be obvious right now.

On another note, Snape did call Lily a 'Mudblood' (in the past, when they were schooling) which is suppose to be much worst than 'Know-it-all'. Though I thinjk a lot of fanfiction authors/readers saw his feelings for Lily coming a mile away.

3. With regrads to James' death, that was an unintentional plot-hole which I may use to add a twist but as far as I know while magical creatures are immune to some/most spells, they are not immune to the Unforgivables.

On that note, No, Harry will not be naturally immune against spells, I think that would make him too kicka$$.

4. Regrading the whole vampire vs werewolf thing, I don't think that should be an issue afterall it is folklore/fiction not a actual fact. The first time I ever heard of such a rivalry or at least made it popular was in Underworld (got a xover idea for that too XD) and even then there was a vampire working with a werewolf for a coup and truce then of course there was Hellsing where werewolves were slaves of Dracula.

Without going into specifics, at least till Lupin is introduced into the mix. There will not be a 'kill on sight' attitude between the werewolves and vampires maybe some individual and/or clan/pack rivalry. Because of this and everything they've built, James and Remus were able to hold on to their relationship even after James' change.

So I hope you guys will just sit back and enjoy the story, of cos keep the reviews, suggestions and questions coming, it'll help me refine the stories.

Thanks.

---- - ----

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and were heading towards the Gryffindor table when they heard Malfoy boasting.

"That's right. Thanks to me the so called almighty Harry Potter will be taking the train back home to the useless muggles that have been looking after him."

Malfoy did not seem to notice that Harry had jumped onto the table and was squatting right behind him, staring a hole at the back of his head, 'till he noticed the other Slytherins at his table were looking past him, not at him.

"Hello Draco."

Draco froze for a moment before turning around and coming face to face with the expressionless face of one Harry 'Blade' Potter. Draco swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat wondering if Harry would make good his threat, none of the Professors had arrived yet.

"Well Potter, still around I see." Draco schooled his emotions and a smug look appeared on his face, "Going to have a last meal before they ship you home?"

"Nah. I'll be sticking around a little longer." Harry smirked at Draco's sour expression. "It's too bad really. I was looking forward to putting you and your goons in the hospital wing since you're too much of a wimp to take me on all on your own."

"I'll take you on any time. How about tonight at midnight, the old trophy room that's never locked. A wizard's duel." Draco smirked his confidence returning. "Think you're man enough, Potter?"

"Compared to me you're still wearing diapers and having your mom wipe your ass."

Draco was seething, "Goyle will be my second. Yours?"

He turned to Ron who was standing behind him with Hermione. "Hey Ron. You ok with being my second for a duel?" Ron nodded. "Ron will be my second and I'll waive my right to set the conditions."

A smug look replaced Draco's angry expression, "Fine. Wands only, no physical contact."

"Deal." Harry hopped off the table and started to walk away but stopped and turned around, "Oh and Malfoy, I expect you to be the slimy dickless bastard son that we all know you are."

Draco was absolutely furious. Harry tried to keep a straight face but could not help but smile a little. Ron was just laughing his ass off at Draco's expense.

However, Hermione did not look pleased at all, "Harry, you really can't be serious about going through with the duel are you?"

"Why wouldn't he be? It'll be great."

"Are you thick, Ron? Harry could get hurt!"

"Ah. They'll probably just shoot sparks at each other and if nothing happens he can drop his wand and just hit Malfoy in the face."

"Do you know how much trouble you guys can get into or the points you'll lose if you get caught?"

The two continued to argue as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table but they did not notice that Harry was heading to the far end of the table towards the Weasley twins.

"Just the two troublemakers I was looking for." The twins gave Harry an interested look.

---- Astronomy Tower ----

Harry sat on the windowsill and watched the sunset. Classes had ended and no one would be using the Astronomy tower till after dinner. He'd been here for just a week and thought he was adjusting well.

It's kind of weird for him to be able to just sit down and enjoy the sunset. Usually it was like a countdown to the start of the hunt if he wasn't already hunting. He started to come here in the day to think and clear his head especially when his thoughts were a maelstrom like now.

It was a strange though not unwelcome feeling. It was all very new to him, school, making friends and just trying to be normal. Normal was something he was not, he was a Dhampir, a Daywalker. He was born one, he wasn't turned at birth. His father was a vampire, his mother human. He was a half vampire but yet he was different. A freak some might say, a hybrid to others.

He hunted what could be considered his own kind. He'd been hunting them most of his life out of hatred, a lie and an ideal. The truth has been revealed and with that the hatred diminished but it was still there so was the ideal.

Maybe that was why he still hunted them still, instead of taking this chance to live a normal life. Whistler taught it to him when he was younger, it was the reason why he was what he was, a vampire hunter. Not for vengeance but to protect others.

His storm of thoughts was interrupted when Hedwig flew over to him, a letter tied to her leg. Harry took the envelope and thanked Hedwig before she flew off. He opened the envelope and found a neatly printed letter and knew it was from Crystal and Whistler.

"_Hey Hare-bear,_

_How's your first week of school been? I've missed you. Whistler too, he just won't admit it._

_We've been asking around about that potions master of yours, Prof. Severus Snape but our network here still isn't that good yet and he might be hiding something, course the only thing we could find out about him is mainly what is in the public records like when he attended Hogwarts, his grades and common unimportant stuff like that._

_What's really interesting is that Snape was a Death Eater turned informant and guess who helped him during his trial and got him immunity?"_

"Dumbledore."

"_If you said your esteemed headmaster, you're right. He supposedly gave information to Dumbledore, sounds like he was playing spy but there aren't any official records of course. His family is also something we haven't been able to find a thing about yet._

_And another thing, we were able to find out that back when he was attending Hogwarts, your dad was a student there with him. It looks like they had some kind of rivalry or some thing like that either way they did not seem to like each other. _

_Your dad was known to pick on Snape and humiliated him a few times in public, sounds like he's still holding a grudge and taking it out on you._

_Hang tough Hare-bear and try not to get expelled during the first semester, k?"_

Harry just smiled, "If only you knew Crystal. If only you knew."

"_We'll keep asking around to see what else we can find. Right now most of the gear has been set-up and the renovation done. See you during Christmas._

_Love always,_

_Crystal_

_P.S. Whistler says to enjoy yourself but not to slack off or he'll whoop your ass when you get back."_

"So Snape was a Death Eater and definitely did not like my dad. Interesting. I wonder." Harry thought as he left the tower.

---- Great Hall ----

Harry went down to the Great Hall fully intending to enjoy the evening's dinner menu. He was about to take a seat next to Ron when he was seized by both arms and picked up by the Weasley twin.

"You're coming…" Started George.

"With us, mate." Ended Fred as they carried him out the Hall and down a corridor, Ron got up and followed them.

When twins were sure that they were alone they turned to face Harry.

"Congratulations on making the house team." George shook his hand.

"Wood just told us. We're on the team too." Fred shook his other hand.

"We're beaters."

"We make sure that the other team doesn't get in your way."

"If they do."

"We put them in the hospital wing."

"I appreciate that guys but is quidditch really that dangerous?" Harry asked.

"No ones' actually died playing quidditch." Fred reassured him.

"But people have ended up missing or landed in the hospital wing for a few days." George offered.

"That's comforting."

"Anyway, Harry we've got to go."

"Good luck with Malfoy tonight."

---- Gryffindor Tower – Harry's Room ----

Harry lay in his bed sleeping or at least he looked asleep. He opened his eyes and reached for his watch on the dresser next to his bed. It was eleven thirty, time to wake Ron up and get ready.

He walked over to Ron's bed and shook him, "It's time."

Ron mumbled something and got out of bed and started to get dress.

Harry threw on his armored vest which had been spelled with some basic charms that should help protect him from most light offensive spells, better to be safe than sorry. He threw on his robe to cover most of his vest.

"Ready?"

"Yup. Let's go."

Harry put on his sunglasses and made his way to the door, Ron right behind him. As they reached the end of the stairs to the common room, Harry watched the arm-chair in front of the fireplace for a moment before heading to the exit.

"Save it Hermione." Harry stopped just before the portrait and spoke without even turning around.

After a moment of stunned silence, Hermione cleared her throat, "I can't believe you're going through with this, it very selfish and reckless of you. You'll get into trouble and you'll lose all the house points the rest of us have earned."

"It's a done deal Hermione. We're going." Harry's voice left little for argument. "Pig snout."

But that wasn't going to stop Hermione who got out of her seat and walked up to them, "Please Harry, you'll get into trouble. You said you don't go around breaking the rules."

"I said I don't go around breaking rules ALL THE TIME."

"Besides, we can handle ourselves." Ron boasted, puffing his chest out. "Malfoy will be stomped into the ground."

"We're burning moonlight. Let's go." Harry spoke in a serious voice and steeped through the exit.

Ron became serious after hearing Harry's voice and followed him. Hermione followed them still determined to stop.

"I can call Percy, he's a Prefect and will put a stop to this."

"That is if you can find him in time, Hermione." Harry looked around to make sure that it was clear, "He's out on patrol somewhere and you will have to wander around the castle on your own." He signaled that it was clear, "And let's not forget that Filch is wandering around as well and I doubt he'll care about your reasons."

Ron ran down the stairs and looked around a corner before giving the all clear sign.

"Humph. Fine. Just be careful, Harry."

Harry nodded and ran down the stairs to join Ron. Hermione turned around to reenter the tower but the fat lady was not in her portrait.

"Oh no." Hermione quickly weighted her options and took off down the stairs and caught up to Harry and Ron as they stopped behind a statue next to a stair well.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"The fat lady is gone, I can't get back in so I decided to follow the two of you, to keep you out of trouble."

"You've got some ner…"

"Shut up the both of you." He turned back and looked at Hermione, "I think you should head back and wait for the fat lady."

"I'm not going to wait there for Filch to catch me."

"Fine but be quiet, stay out of the way and don't say I didn't warn you."

Before she could answer, Harry ran up the stairs, followed by Ron. She followed them as quickly and quietly as she could till they reached the top of the stair and there was an unlocked door that lead to the trophy room.

They entered the room and looked around the room, it was filled with trophies and plagues of different sizes, shapes and materials. Some were kept in glass cases or wooden shelves but some were left lying on the floor but no Malfoy or Golye.

Harry looked at his watch, it was three minutes after midnight. He'll give them a little more time.

"We really shouldn't be here. We'll get caught."

"No one asked you to come along." Ron shot back.

"Fine." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and decided to stay quiet till a thought crossed her mind, "Harry, why are you wearing sunglasses at night? How can you see with them?"

"My vision is the same as normal vampires, I can practically see in the dark. Besides they help give a more intimidating image and make it hard for my opponents to determine what I'm going to do next."

Hermione was going to ask another question but Ron interrupted her, "When do you think Malfoy will be coming?"

"Probably never."

Ron and Hermione gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"The odds of that slimeball actually turning up to duel are slim to none. Most likely, he'll tip Filch off that there are some students up here and hope that we'll get into trouble."

Ron and Hermione looked appalled.

"Then why did we come here?!"

"I said slim to none, not completely."

"Then why are we still here? We could get in so much trouble and it's only the first week." Hermione looked around nervously.

Ron was about to say something but Harry held his hand up signaling for them to keep quiet.

"We're leaving."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Mrs. Norris." He answered as he turned and walked towards a trophy case.

"What are we going to do? The door's the only way out. I told you we'd get caught."

"And I told you not to interfere." Harry opened the case and moved one of the trophies to the side and stepped back. The case moved out of the way, revealing a secret passage. "Let's go."

Ron and Hermione did not need to be told twice and took off hot on Harry's heels. They ran down the passage till they exited into a corridor. They thought they were safe for the time being but ran into Peeves who floated through the wall in front of them.

"Fuck." Harry cursed mentally.

"Oooh… What do we have here." A mischievous and evil grin appeared on Peeves' face when he noticed them. "Some ickle firsties wandering around at midnight. Should tell Filch I should."

"And then what Peeves? Is he going to thank you and let you have your way around the school?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm…" Peeves seem to think for a moment.

"Seem to me that even if you do Filch all the favors in the world like telling him about students like us, he just stop your other fun in the future."

Peeves floated close to Harry and was going to say something but Ron tried to swipe Peeves which only caused him to shout at the top of his lungs, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED! DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Fuck! Run!"

They ran down the corridor as fast as they could and up one of the staircases just as it moved and stopped in front of a door.

"Oh no! It's locked!" Ron tried to force the door open.

"Here let me." Hermione pulled Ron out of the way and grabbed his wand from his back pocket. "Alohomora!"

They heard the door click and opened it. They rushed in and closed the door behind them. They thought that they were safe till they came face to face with a monstrous three headed dog.

"Oh bugger." Ron looked ready to wet himself.

"I think we're in the forbidden corridor." Hermione stated as she reached for the door, "I think we better leave." The dog got to its feet and growled.

"You think?" Harry was about to reach for his wand when Hermione opened the door and dragged him off the wall he was up against and out the door, followed closely by Ron who was next to her against the door.

They slammed the door shut and locked it behind them before the dog could lunge at them.

"What the fuck was that!" Harry wasn't expecting an answer.

The trio made their way quickly and quietly back to the fat lady's painting and entered the tower.

Hermione was mad, she was still shaken by the recent events but her anger surpassed that and she turned to the buys, "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! We could have been expelled or worse mauled or killed!"

"At least you got your priorities straight." Ron mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Just what I said. At least you didn't say 'killed or worse expelled' considering how much of a bookworm you are."

"Well at least I did not fall for a stupid trap just because of some ego trip!"

"Enough!" Before Ron could retort, Harry put an end to their argument before someone came down, he was a little surprised that no one had come down to find out what was going on with how loud these two were getting. The two of them were really starting to tick him off.

"We did not ask you to come along Hermione nor did we need you to baby us." Harry's voice was cold and hard. Harry did not have much of a temper but he could still get pretty nasty if pushed the right way. "As you saw I planned for this. The only thing that was unplanned for was a third wheel and that poltergeist. You could have just stayed put and waited but you decided to stick your nose into this and you're blaming us!? You're the one that chose to follow us so why don't you blame yourself before laying it on us."

Hermione was on the verge of tears. She knew he was at least partially right but she wasn't about to say that. It was his voice and his almost expressionless face that was getting to her. The way his eyebrows were arched downwards she was very sure he was glaring at her and the only thing between her and a full on death glare was his sunglasses.

"Now if you don't mind, goodnight." Harry turned on his heels and walked up the stairs with Ron following close behind, missing or just ignoring Hermione's hurt look.

"That was kinda harsh mate."

"Frankly both of you were getting on my nerve."

"Sorry Harry."

"It's alright I guess. Right now I've got something else on my mind."

"What's that?"

"That dog was guarding something and I want to know what."

TBC

A/N:  
I need alittle help with one of my up-coming fics - Harry Potter and His Need for Speed, it was originally a HP, Initial D xover but I don't think that there are that many hairpin courses in England (seriously please correct me if I'm wrong which will be great) and I don't just want it to be a with JUST drag races unless I get him to magically travel to Japan or something, still playing around with that idea.

First 2 chapters are done but I don't think I'll publish till I fix the above mentioned problem, I've already picked his car. Anyone care to guess? Clue: It's a Jap car.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of Blade.

A/N:

Regarding the need for Crystal, she may not play an important role right now but she is an important part of Harry's life and why he is the way he is now.Crystal's role right now is more of an advisor, big sister kind of role model who keeps Harry more 'human' instead of becoming Blade from the movies who, other than Whistler, doesn't really give a damn (or much of) anyone else. She also acts as someone he can go to with personal problems and advice like girl trouble.

Regrading Harry's serum, honestly I forgot about that, I will address this more about this in the next chapter. I've also come up with an idea to incorparate the Blade storyline a little more sooner than later but it's probably still not going to be much.

---- - ----

"Hahahaha… I bet Potter and Weasley got the worst detention that Filch could think of." Malfoy and his goons laughed as they walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

They were about to enter the Great Hall but then their legs froze and they fell on their faces on top of each other with Malfoy at the bottom.

"OY! Get off me you big oafs!"

Most of the students who were down for breakfast turned towards Malfoy's screaming voice and started laughing at the sight of Crabbe and Goyle on top of Malfoy. Everyone in the Hall, except the Slytherins (though some were grinning and sniggering) burst out laughing when they tried to get up and fell right back onto Malfoy.

Prof. Flitwick, who was currently the only Professor down at the time, walked over to the boy to see what was wrong, "Ah the Leg-locking curse. Quite a fine piece of spell work here but you first years won't be learning this for a few more months." He commented and performed the counter spell for the curse.

Draco stood up dusted himself off and try to save some of his dignity but acting like nothing happened.

"Morning Professor."

"POTTER!" Draco was not expecting to hear Harry's voice at all in the morning let alone so cheerful, that he spun around so fast that he tripped over Prof. Flitwick and hit his head knocking himself out.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Harry asked as he helped Flitwick up.

"Yes. Thank you my boy." He turned to look at the unconscious Malfoy, "Oh dear. I think you two better take him to the hospital wing."

Crabbe and Goyle picked Malfoy up by the arms and dragged him to the hospital wing accompanied by Prof. Flitwick as all the students in the Great Hall started laughing.

Harry walked over calmly to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron who was bent over the table banging his fist in laughter.

"Oh merlin. That was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Quite I would say."

"Where'd you learn that? Even Flitwick said we won't learn that for a few months and you were raised by muggles, right?" Ron whispered.

"I started practicing some basic stuff when I found out about magic." He looked pass Ron to the other end of the table just in time to see Hermione turn away to avoid eye contact.

---- Hogwarts Grounds ----

Harry was doing his usual morning workout and was finishing up his katas. He knew he was being watched again, she's been doing this almost every other day since the incident with that three-headed dog two weeks ago.

He finished up and turned to the stone doorway, Hermione was half hiding behind the doorway. She looked like she wanted to say something, Harry just watched her without any emotion showing on his face.

Truth be told, he had no idea what he was feeling. Hermione was the first Hogwarts student he spoken to since he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. He thought that maybe they were friends but it was hard to say, sometimes they got along pretty well but at other times she could be so infuriating even more than Crystal when they first met.

Hermione looked at him a little longer before she walked away.

Harry sighed and grabbed his stuff before heading down the stone stairs towards Hagrid's hut. He'd ask Hagrid if it was ok if he practiced a few spells around his hut since magic wasn't allowed in the school without supervision. He had the whole day to practice since there weren't any lessons today.

He stood in front three straw dummies, his wand held at his side. "Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!" Harry cast the spells as quickly as he could to destroy their intended targets. But Harry wasn't happy, he could only cast spells as quickly as he could say them.

"There has got to be a way to increase the power and the firing rate of the spell."

He walked over to the book that he left on a tree stump. He flipped through some of the pages before sighing and putting book back down and started to clear the destroyed dummies and set-up three more.

Harry took a deep breath and focused more of his magic into his wand. "Reducto!" This time there was a slight but noticeable increase in power as the dummy was blown into more pieces and further apart.

Harry continued to practice different spells to try and improve the way he cast them. By lunch, he'd used up all the dummies and straw littered the ground. He took off his glasses and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Allo, Harry."

Harry spun around and pointed his wand at the person behind him. Only to find Hagrid smiling at him. Harry lowered his wand and returned the greeting.

"I's sees ya practicing ya magic." Hagrid smiled at him and noticed that Harry wasn't wearing his glasses. "So yer don't need ya glasses ter see, do ya?"

"Nope. Got pretty much perfect vision."

Hagrid seemed to think for a moment but just shrugged. "I sees yer pretty good with a wand. Been practicing back home, have ya?"

"Pretty much."

"Bys the ways, have you seen Fang arounds?"

"Your dog? Nope, haven't seen him."

"Well I's guess I'll be off ter find the little fellow."

"See ya, Hagrid."

"Ya really do look like ya father when yer wear those glasses ya know." Hagrid yelled as he disappeared into the forbidden forest.

---- Gryffindor Tower – Boy's Dorm ----

It's been almost a month since the incident with that three headed mutt and things hadn't changed much between him, Ron and Hermione. He wrote to Crystal about what's been going on the other day, hopefully he'll get a reply soon.

Just as he got out to got to the bathroom he saw Hedwig flying towards the Gryffindor Tower and went over to open the window to his dorm. Hedwig flew through the window and landed on his bed, holding an envelope and a black metal box with another envelope taped to it.

Harry stroked his owl before offering her some owl treats. Hedwig held out the letter which she was holding indicating that Harry should read it first which he did.

"_Awww… that's so sweet. Our little Hare-bear's got girl trouble."_

God how he hated that nickname sometimes.

"_Well I don't really know what the poor girl is thinking. I can't say if she likes you like you. I think most likely she wants to be friends but doesn't know how to act around you. Maybe she's awestruck, meeting the legendary hero Harry Potter. _

_Hahaha… Sorry Harry, I just couldn't pass that up. I really think she just feels awkward around you and your other friend, Ron after what happened. And you know you can be a very difficult person to approach when you put that cold expressionless mask of yours._

_You don't have to tell me for me to know that's how you look at her when you two are alone._

_Give her time, Hare-bear. Or better yet… GO TALK TO THE POOR GIRL!_

_With Love,_

_Crystal_

_P.S. As long as you haven't made her cry, things will be fine."_

Harry put the letter away and moved on to the black metal box and removed the letter attached to it.

"_Hey Harry hoped the other letter could help you a little with your girl problems anyway on to the good part._

_Inside this case are dozen of your usually mini-grenades, half a dozen flame grenades and flash bangs and another dozen of the remote/timed bombs. Before you ask, yes they work._

_It seems that areas of high magical concentration have the same effect as an EMP which will knock out all electrical devices in the area and render all but the most basic devices inoperationable but these things are battery powered and don't have that many electronic components so they shouldn't be affected._

_Hopefully, you won't need any of these but I know how you liked to be prepared so I sent these to you._

_Enjoy."_

Harry allowed a small smile to grace his face. True, what was he going to do with explosives in school?

---- Hogwarts Corridor ----

Malfoy and his conies were walking down the middle of the hallway as if they own the place. In his mind, Draco probably thought he did. Draco was imaging how he'd run the school if he was in-charge, like how all the filthy mudbloods will be throw out of the school or be his personal servants…

He was rudely pulled from his day-dream by three loud bangs, bright flashes and a screech of a cat. The first thing he saw when he realized what was going on was Filch running towards them with a look of absolute rage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MRS. NORRIS?!! HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC OUTSIDE OF CLASS?!!"

"We didn't use magic!" Draco protested.

"NO MAGIC?!! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT LOUD SOUNDS AND FLASHES OF LIGHT APPEAR OUT OF NO WHERE?!! You're coming with me, you lot." Filch started to drag the protesting Draco and his bodyguards away.

Harry slowly walked out of the classroom he was hiding in with a smile on his face. "Trick or treat Draco. Trick or treat." Harry said to himself as he walked to his next class. "I knew I'd think of something for those things." He thought.

Harry causally walked into the Charms classroom smiling to himself just before Prof. Flitwick and down next to Ron.

"What you smiling about mate?"

"Tell you later."

The rest of the class went pretty smoothly with Harry and Hermione earning points for Gryffindor for being about to do the levitation charm properly. But of course Ron wasn't very happy when Hermione corrected him and showed him how to do the charm correctly.

"God. She's a bloody nightmare. No wonder no one can stand her" Ron ranted as Harry, Dean, Seamus and himself left Charms class.

"There is your brother, you know?" Harry pointed out.

"Even she's got to know that she doesn't have any friends. And Percy doesn't count, they're in the same bossy I-know-everything club."

Hermione rushed pass Ron and Harry, heading towards the Great Hall but not before Harry noticed tears in her eyes.

"I think she heard you."

---- Great Hall ----

"Anyone seen Hermione?" Harry asked as everyone sat down for Halloween dinner. Harry's never actually cared much for Halloween though Crystal did try to take him out trick or treating a couple of times, flat out refused.

"Nope. Haven't. Not like I care." Ron replied. He didn't care much for the floating jack-o-lanterns or the other spooky decorations. The only thing on his mind was the tons of food and sweets in front of him.

"I heard Parvati saying she was in the girls' washroom crying." Neville answered.

Harry frown and was about to speak to Ron when… "TROLL!!!" Prof. Quirell busted through the doors of the Great Hall and ran towards the Head table but fell to his knees halfway. "In the dungeons. I thought you should know." He managed to squeak out before passing out.

The younger students started to scream and panic including Ron till Harry grabbed his arm, "We have to find Hermione. She could be in trouble."

"Are you nuts? There's a blooming troll loose in the school and you want to find Hermione?"

"Yes." He replied matter-of-factly.

"You're nuts mate but ok I'm with you." They both got up and ran out of the Great Hall amidst the chaos as the teachers tried to regain order and headed towards the nearest washroom where they hoped they'd find Hermione. As they got closer they heard a scream come from the bathroom.

"Shit! Hurry!"

Harry and Ron rush into the bathroom and found Hermione diving under the sinks as the troll swung its club, destroying the stalls. Hermione seemed frozen in place as the troll advanced towards her.

"HERMIONE!!! MOVE!!!" Harry ordered as both him and Ron drew their wands. "Distract it!"

"OY! Pea-brain!" Ron started to throw anything he could get his hands on to try and get the troll's attention but the troll seemed to not be bothered with Ron. Harry was looking around quickly, the troll wasn't taking its attention off Hermione.

"Reducto!" Harry cast the spell at the ceiling above the troll causing part of the ceiling to collapse onto its head. The troll turned and faced Harry and Ron dumbly for a moment before lumbering towards them.

"O…ok. We got its attention. Now what?" Ron asked nervously as they backed up.

"Distract it!" Harry yelled as he dashed to the side and around the troll to get to Hermione.

"Distract it?! How?!" Ron started to throw anything he could get his hands on again to try and keep the troll's attention away from Harry and Hermione, this time it worked since the troll's focus was already on him.

Harry kneeled down in front of Hermione, telling her to get up but she was still too shocked to move and couldn't even hear what Harry was saying. She only saw his mouth moving but couldn't hear a thing.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned towards Ron and saw that he had his back to the wall and the troll was within striking distance of its club.

"Shit!" Harry ran towards the troll and jumped on its back. He hung on to its neck and stuck his fingers into its right eye.

The troll roared in pain and stumbled backwards, swinging and grabbing wildly trying to get Harry off its back.

Harry jumped over the troll when it backed itself up against a wall but as he turned to face the troll he was hit by its club and was slammed so hard into the wall it broke the brick and mortar leaving a large indentation in it.

"HARRY!!!" Ron and Hermione yelled.

Harry coughed up some blood and rolled between the troll's legs just as it brought its club down to where Harry had been kneeing. Before the troll could react Harry jumped up behind it and brought his elbow down onto its injured eye.

The troll tried to grab Harry but he ducked just as he landed and slammed his fist into its knee but even with his strength it did not seem to affect the troll. Harry was still winded from the hit he took earlier. He rolled out of the way as the troll took another swing.

Hermione got off her stupor and cast a spell that caused fireworks to flash in front of the troll's eyes, blinding it.

Ron cast the only spell he could think of and levitated the troll's club as it brought it up for another swing.

Harry drew both his guns and fired of a couple of rounds into the head and chest of the troll. The troll breathed its last breathe and collapsed face first, dead on to the floor between Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry replaced his guns and dropped to one knee.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione ran to his side just as some teachers walked in.

"MY WORD!!! What happened here!?" Prof. McGonagall demanded.

"Yes. What happened here exactly?" Prof. Snape asked with a sneer as if implying that there was more to what happened here then meets the eye.

Hermione was about to answer when Harry interrupted her, "Hermione was in here when… the troll broke in… we came to warn her but it was here… and not in the… dungeons."

McGonagall noticed Harry's slightly labored breathing, "Mr. Potter, are you alright?"

"Just a little winded." Harry started coughing and tried to hide the blood on his hand.

McGonagall looked skeptical but decided to remain quiet about it, "Well I must say what you two boys did was utterly the most incredible act of stupidity, irresponsibility and… bravely I have ever seen."

The trio just looked at her wit rather surprised looks on their faces.

"Therefore I am awarding the both of you thirty points for bravely in rescuing a fellow student and Sheer Dumb Luck."

Ron and Hermione looked excited while Harry just tried to keep breathing properly.

"Now if the two of you will be so kind as to escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing while the other Professors and I sort this mess out."

Ron and Hermione helped Harry to his feet as he walked rather unsteadily to the hospital wing.

As they left the room, Snape kneeled down to inspect the troll. "It's dead." He sounded rather surprise.

"What do you mean, Severus?"

"Just what I said, it's dead, there's no breathing or pulse. And look." He pointed to the thick mud-like blood that was starting to pool beneath the troll's body.

"But surely the students didn't kill it, could they?"

Snape snorted, "I doubt three stupid first years could kill a nearly full grown mountain troll." Snape reached for one of the spent shell casing and inspected it. "Curious."

---- Hospital Wing ----

Hermione opened the door leading to the hospital wing and called out for Madam Pomfrey followed by Ron and Harry who was leaning a little on Ron for support.

Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind a curtain and gasped when she saw Harry, "What happened?"

"We had a run-in with the troll, Harry got hit hard." Ron answered as he laid Harry on a bed.

Harry didn't show it at first but the hit from the troll's club hurt a lot more than he'd admit, just as he was out of sight of the teachers, he'd collapsed to his knees and coughed up more blood. He was pretty sure that if he was a normal human, he'd been dead on impact.

Ron and Hermione had to help Harry up and support his weight as they made their way to the hospital wing. Lucky Hermione knew where it was, having read 'Hogwarts, a History' a dozen of more times by now.

Madam Pomfrey quickly casted a few spells to check on Harry's injuries. "Well Mr. Potter you should thank your lucky stars or at least your vampire half, a normal human would have been killed instantly."

Harry didn't really feel lucky but he's had worst and was not about to voice his opinion.

"Do you have your serum with you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry reached into his shirt pocket and removed a matt black metal case. As should have been expected, it was crashed with some dark red liquid still dripping out of the crack.

"I guess that answers that." He tossed the ruined case into a bin at the end of the bed.

"Well it's a good thing that we keep a spare stock of your serum in the hospital wing. I'll be right back."

Madam Pomfrey came back with a sliver tray and placed it on the table next to Harry. She poured a white powder into a glass bottle with a red liquid and mixed them together. Ron and Hermione just watched silently as she drew the serum into a syringe.

Madam Pomfrey placed the mouth-guard in Harry's mouth and handed him the syringe. She gave it a rather distasteful look, "I don't see how muggles can use such barbaric contraptions."

Harry didn't bother to answer, it's not like he wouldn't like a serum that could be taken orally or absorbed through the skin or something. Harry plunged the needle into his neck, his left hand grabbed the side of the bed's frame as the serum was forced into his neck.

Harry threw the syringe on the floor and grabbed the right side of the bed as he convulsed. Harry spate out the mouth-guard and just stared at the ceiling.

"Harry?"

"Fuck." Harry thought as he looked Hermione with a wide eyed Ron standing next to her. He knew he had some explaining to do, he wasn't planning on hiding the fact he needed his serum from his friends if he made any but he really did not want to tell the two of them about it under these circumstances.

"Harry what was that?" Hermione asked.

"That Ms. Granger was Mr. Potter's serum. He needs it to control his blood lust and it helps him heal faster like how normal vampires heal faster when they drink blood." Madam Pomfrey explained.

Harry snapped his head over to the other side and gave Madam Pomfrey a somewhat outraged look, "Hey. What ever happened to patient confidentially?"

Madam Pomfrey looked slightly confused but shrugged it off, "Well I assumed you would have already told your friends about it." Before Harry could say anything else, she walked away.

Harry just sighed in defeat and dropped his head back on the pillow.

"Harry why did your serum hurt so much?"

"Ya! Can't you just drink a potion or something?" Ron asked after getting over the shock of seeing a syringe being used.

"Look normal potions and other serums don't work for me." Harry answered rather forcefully. "Look I'm pretty tired can we talk about this later?" It wasn't really a question and Harry wasn't really tired, he just wasn't in the mood to explain everything.

"Ok… Night Harry."

"Ya. Night mate."

---- - ----

The next morning Harry woke up to find Hermione sleeping at the foot of his bed. Hermione started to stir as Harry tried to move his legs over the side of the bed.

"Huh? Harry?" Hermione sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Harry sat up and cracked his neck, "What you doing here, Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, this was so much easier in her head, "I… I came to see if you were ok and to… to thank you for saving me."

"Ron was there too you know?"

"I know. I thanked him yesterday but he said it was your idea to come and find me so thank you."

"I figured it was the right thing to do. You know especially after what Ron said."

Hermione looked sad for a moment and was about to say something but Ron walked through the doors of the hospital wing with McGonagall behind him.

"Hey mate. Glad to see you're awake. You're a little late for breakfast though." Ron finished his sentence with a burp as if emphasizing his point.

"Speak of the devil." Harry thought. "Hey."

"Well Mr. Potter if you are feeling better the headmaster and I would like to speak to you in his office this evening after dinner."

"Alright."

Prof. McGonagall nodded and walked out the door.

"Wonder what that was about?" Ron asked no one in particular.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he had a pretty good idea what this was about.

---- Headmaster's Office ----

Harry entered the headmaster's office behind McGonagall who took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk and declined when he offered a lemon drop.

"Do sit down, dear boy." He motioned to the other chair, "Lemon drop?"

"No thanks."

"Now Harry first off it's good to see that you've fully recovered from your encounter with that troll but that is what we are here to talk about."

Harry had a feeling that that was what this was about.

"May we please see your weapons, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry knew he could not really refuse so he reached behind his back, pulled out one of his barrettes, removed the clip and the bullet in the chamber and placed them on the table. He decided to keep the other one just in case.

"May we see the other one as well please?" Dumbledore asked with that damn twinkle in his eyes again.

Reluctantly, Harry repeated the process with his other gun and placed it next to the other barrette.

"Interesting." Dumbledore wandlessly levitated one of the bullets towards him. "I've always wondered what came out of these things that could cause so much death and destruction." He handed it to Prof. McGonagall. "Who would have imagined that such tiny things can kill a Mountain Troll?"

Prof. McGonagall just looked at the bullet with skepticism. "You cannot really expect us to believe that this little thing, no matter how many you use can kill a troll, do you?"

"Oh believe it my dear Professor. I've seen Harry use… what are they called guns? I think." Harry nodded. "Use guns of different shapes and sizes and those little things can be very deathly but if you're not convinced…"

Dumbledore pulled his wand from his robes and with a wave transfigured a small table at the other end of the room into a solid wood dummy.

"If you would be so kind, Harry." He motioned to Harry's guns.

Harry slid the clip back into one of the barrettes, cocked it but stopped short on pulling the trigger. Instead he looked towards Dumbledore as if asking 'are you sure?'.

"It's alright Harry. I've put up some silencing charms so no one will hear what's going on here."

Harry nodded and started to empty the clip into the head of the dummy, pretty much destroying the whole head. He ejected the clip and placed it back on the table and looked over at a shocked McGonagall remove her hands from her ears.

"My. That certainly was loud." Prof. Dumbledore sounded amazed as he tried to clear his ear with his finger.

Getting over her shock, Prof. McGonagall now looked outraged, "Mr. Potter! How can you bring such dangerous weapons to a school? What if some other student gets hurt?"

"They would have to get them away from me first and that hasn't happened before and I have been trained to use these so accidental discharge is not likely."

"But… but still…"

"I think we can allow you to keep your weapons, Harry. And any others you might have, provided you agree not to use them on any of the students and to avoid letting any more of the students and even the staff know about them."

Harry thought for a moment and agreed to the terms while McGonagall just stared at the headmaster, stunned.

"Wonderful. Now with this little matter out of the way, you may return to your dorm and I'll handle the rest of this matter."

Harry got up and left the office when Prof. McGonagall decided to speak, "Albus you cannot be serious about letting him keep those things are you? And who knows what other weapons he might have kept away."

"I understand how you feel Minerva but I think Harry should be given some additional leeway compared to the other students. Now I know that may sound biased but surely you can see that our young vampire hunter isn't your typical student. Besides you never know when his skills or tools will come in handy."

TBC

Please Review. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Blade.

A/N:  
Hey people. sorry for the long up-date, been busy with work and kinda got stuck on another fic.

Not much to say now but regrading Ron, I think I'll be keeping him around a little longer. He's probably going to be more cannon now and be more of comic relief as for him wising up as thar Harry will put up with him, not now maybe 2nd year (middle) unless someone has a sugguestion or something.

Thanks.

-- - --

As Harry walked towards the Great Hall for the next day, he couldn't help but notice the stares he got from most of the students he passed and from their hashed whispers, he knew enough to know that they were talking about yesterday's incident with the troll.

"I heard he killed the troll with an unforgivable."

"I heard he killed it with his bare hands."

"Stupid rumors."

"I heard he killed it with some muggle weapon."

That stopped him in his tracks.

"You sure? No way muggles can make something that can kill a troll."

"Well he wasn't too sure himself what it was but he was there after all."

"Ron!" Harry started walking towards the Great Hall, his pace quicker than before. He entered the Great Hall, all thoughts of breakfast long gone from his mind despite his usual morning workout.

He found Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly to a small group of Gryffindors.

"You're coming with me." Harry grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt, pulled him out of his seat and proceeded to drag Ron out of the Hall, but not before grabbing a roll for himself.

When they were alone and Harry had finished his roll, he held Ron against the wall, "What have you been telling everyone?" Harry's voice was neutral and he was looking at the floor instead of at Ron.

"What do you mean mate?" Ron looked confused.

"I mean, what did you tell people about yesterday?"

"Well, just what did you think I told them? I told them what happened as best as I can remember… okay I might have exaggerated a little about the size of the troll…"

"What did you tell them about how the troll died?"

"Well that you killed it or at least I think you killed it with some kind of weapon… probably muggle, though I don't think that muggles could…"

"Shit."

"Something wrong Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up and looked Ron straight in his eyes, "What's wrong?! You told everyone I used muggle weapons to kill a troll. Think for a minute Ron what that means or the implications of that?"

Ron thought for a moment, at which time his face seem to contort into various stages of discomfort. Harry thought he was about to blow a gasket thinking so hard.

"Nope, can't think of anything."

"Sigh… Why am I friends with you?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Because of my winning personality?"

Some of the tension did leave the air. Well it was partially true, partially. Ron's somewhat clueless nature and sense of humor can at times really be amusing and somewhat endearing but at times, like earlier, it can just be a pain in the ass.

"Look Ron. This is a school, wands are general tools though they can be used as weapons to hurt and kill but by telling people that I used an unknown weapon will bring unwanted attention to me. Do you understand what would happen if people found out I really had muggle weapons?"

Ron thought about it for a moment and finally understood, more or less.

"Oh… right. Guess that would be a bit of a problem. But Harry why do you have muggle weapons with you?"

Harry checked the corridors to see if they were alone which they were.

"Look this time, keep this quiet okay? I made a deal with the Headmaster." He waited for Ron's nod before he continued, "I always carry these with me." Harry pulled back his robe and turned slightly to show Ron one of the guns on his back, totally concealed by his robe.

Ron's eyes widen in awe, "Blimey, why are you walking around with those things?"

"I'll tell you some other time… IF you learn to keep your mouth shut."

Ron looked a little hurt then looked down like a scolded child.

"Look Ron, I'm a fairly reserved person." "Very, actually." He thought. "And frankly, it's already a real pain that I'm supposedly some celebrity and people know more about me and my parents than I do."

"I guess I understand."

"Come on there's just enough time to grab a little more breakfast."

"Ok." Ron livened up at the mention of food. "Say Harry if you have those things with you, why did you bring me along?"

"I brought you along so that it would have at least given you a chance to smooth things over with Hermione, not to be a witness to broadcast what happened to everyone in the school."

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll keep that little detail about those things out of the story."

On their way back to the Great Hall, they were intercepted by the Weasley twins.

"Looky here old twin of mine. What do we have here?"

"Well if it isn't our new seeker."

"Oh ya. Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters."

"Our job is to made sure you don't get bloodied up too much. Can't make any promises though rough game Quitditch."

"Brutal but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasonally."

"But they will turn up in a month or two."

"So don't worry too much."

They both patted Harry's arms and walked off.

"Gee, aren't your brothers a comfort." Harry said sarcastically.

"I don't know, they never seem to say anything comforting."

"Forget it. I want breakfast."

-- Great Hall --

It was lunch time and Hermione had just joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table when Hedwig flew in carrying a long, thin package and dropped it in front of Harry who caught it and put it on the table.

"A bit early for mail isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Let's open it." Ron looked excited.

They torn away the wrapping to reveal a broomstick but before any of them could say anything, they were interrupted.

"That's a broomstick," they turned around and saw Malfoy flanked by Cabbles and Goyle, a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face.

Ron couldn't resist it. "It's not any old broomstick; it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle." Malfoy snapped. "Anyway you'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed broomsticks."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Malfoy but why don't you see who sent me the broom." He motioned towards the head table where Prof. McGonagall was stroking Hedwig, looking rather pleased.

Malfoy looked confused and outraged.

"You know I really should thank you Malfoy. If you didn't take Neville's Remembrall and made me catch it, I wouldn't have a broom right now."

Malfoy looked even more outraged and stormed off with Ron laughing his head off.

-- Gryffindor Boys' Dorm --

Harry trekked up the stairs and entered the Boy's Dorm, he was dead tired, he wasn't really used to, nor did he think he would ever get used to the drain that follows most of his lessons and the homework.

Sure, Whistler and some of his other associates taught him how to read, do math, basic science and martial arts but for some reason they were never as draining as this. Right now all he wanted was to get back to his dorm and crash on the bed for some shut eye before dinner.

Sometimes he wished he could just go back to his old life… Sometimes. As Harry entered his room he noticed a black owl sitting in the middle of his bed which flew to the end of his bed and held out a letter.

"Thanks." Harry took the letter and opened it while the owl just waited.

"_Hey Harry,_

_Meet Shadow, we just got him yesterday. Isn't he cute? Now we don't have to wait for you to send us something with Hedwig or use those wizard stamps._

_I'm glad to hear you and Hermione have made up. You really are her knight in shining armor weren't you? I'm happy you're making friends. _

_Also nice pranks you pulled on that slimey arrogant jerk, I always thought you had a mischievous streak in you. You were just repressing it like you usually do everything else._

_The workshop's been up and running for a while now but the vampire activities around these parts seem to be a little slow compared to back home. Whistler's only killed four of them in the last month. But those were just non-magical vampires posing as hookers, the vampires in the wizarding community seem to be more secretive and hidden. We're still trying to find out more about them._

_We haven't encountered any of the other kinds of vampires you mentioned but we think it's course they're either hidden in magical areas or higher up the vampire hierarchy. _

_Anyway that's enough about the serious stuff. Can't wait to see you again during your Christmas break._

_Lots of love,_

_Crystal"_

Harry smiled and folded the letter, "Nice to meet you Shadow." Harry scratched Shadow's head. "You can head back now if you want. I'll probably send Crystal a reply in a day or two."

Shadow nodded and flew out the open window.

-- - --

A man with short blonde hair walks through a doorway and into a dimly lit room full of computers and mainframes and walks up to a long-haired man wearing glasses typing away at a computer terminal.

"Heard anything about Blade?" asked the blonde.

"Ya. We managed to track them to an international flight from the US to the UK."

"The UK, are you sure? Blade's never moved outside of the US before."

"That's why it took so long to find them. They were registered under Abraham Whistler, Crystal Caine and Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"Ya, I think that's the alias Blade's going under, we talked to a couple of the staff at the airport. This Harry Potter matches Blade's description perfectly down to that damn scar of his."

"Hmmm… Blade out of the country, we shouldn't have any problems. Did you inform the council?"

"Ya, I just sent an email off, we should get a reply soon."

"Good then we can…" The blonde's sentence was cut short by a silenced shot through the back of his head followed by another to the forehead of his stunned associate.

A figure walked out of the shadows and kept his silenced 9mm in his coat before throwing the body of the computer tech off the keyboard and started rapidly typing.

"Shit." The figure cursed and pulled out a handphone, "Ya it's me. I couldn't stop them in time... Ya, they got the word out on where Whistler and Blade are... Got it. I'm coming in."

The figure ripped out the hard disk of some of the computers and grabbed some files before dumping the rest in a pile on the floor. He took out an incendiary grenade just like the ones Blade uses, starting a fire that should cover up or destroy at traces of what happened.

-- Hogwarts' Grounds --

Oliver Wood and Harry with his new Nimbus 2000 walked onto a large grass patch carrying a large wooden crate between them.

"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. "Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker. That's you."

They placed the crate on the ground and Wood opened the crate and picked up the Quaffle.

"There are three kinds of balls. This ball's called the Quaffle." said Wood as he tossed to Harry. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal." He pointed to the hoops of the Qudditch pitch in the distance. "Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Now the Keeper, that's me." He said proudly, "flies around the team's hoops and stops the other team from scoring. You with me so far?"

"I think so." Harry tossed the Quaffle and looked at the Bludgers, "What are those?"

"You better take this." Wood handed Harry the beater's bat and released one of the Bludgers which shot straight up. "Careful now. It's coming back."

Harry took aim with the bat as the Bludger fell back towards them. Harry took a swing at the Bludger, sending it through the through a circle formed by a statue on a wall.

"Not bad Potter. You'd make a fair Beater."

"Thanks I guess."

"Watch it now."

Wood got ready to catch the in-coming Bludger but before he could react it changed direction towards Harry. Fortunately, Harry's finely honed reflexes and strength caught the Bludger less than an inch from his face. Wood just stared at Harry in shock, not only had he caught a Bludger so close to his face, he was holding it effortlessly.

"Here let me just take that." Wood struggled to lock the Bludger back in the box. "Now as a Seeker, the only thing you should be worried about is this." He handed the golden ball to Harry, "The Golden Snitch."

The Snitch unwrapped its wings and flew around them. Harry just watched the Snitch as it zipped around.

"Don't let it fool yer. The Snitch is wicked fast and damn near impossible to catch. You catch that Potter, you get a hundred and fifty points and end the game. You catch that Potter and we'll surely win the game."

In a flash, the Snitch zipped off, only to be caught by Harry. Harry opened his hand and watched as the Snitch buzz around his fingers, ignoring the look on Woods face.

-- Great Hall --

Harry took his time eating breakfast, he was nervous but hid it well and more or less blocking out whatever Ron and Hermione were saying, only grunting or nodding every now and then.

"Good luck today Potter," Harry turns to see Snape standing behind the trio, "but now that you've proved yourself against a troll. A little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." Harry watches as Snape walks away with a limp.

"No wonder I smelled blood around him the other day." Harry muttered to himself.

"Did you say something Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Never-mind, it was nothing."

-- Quidditch Pitch --

The Gryffindor team headed towards the Quidditch pitch and stood in front of the door before the pitch.

"Nervous Harry?" Wood asked.

"Kinda I guess." Sounding calmer than he was.

"Well you sound calmer than I did in my first game."

"What happened?"

"Err… I don't really remember. Took a Bludger to the head two minutes in. Woke up in hospital a week later."

Harry could hardly suppress a smirk and snot, "That's comforting."

The Gryffindors mounted their brooms and took off as the doors opened.

TBC

A/N:  
Oh ya it seems I'm still getting a little grief about my 'BReast Master' typo, what can I say, I don't beta my A/Ns but I just might add a little Omake/Parody to the Beast Master fic, no promises.

Next chapter is Harry's first Quidditch Match, I promise violence, pain and penty of fouls but by who? Guesses? Sugguetions?


End file.
